Hotel Transylvania the fangs of friendship (rewritten)
by I. M. Rally
Summary: A girl name Aggie had dream to become a Dracula someday. After all the sacrifices and the things she does for Dracula and for his family and friends, will Aggie reached her goal? Pls read and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I have to apologize for this, but I redid my story one last time, and this is it. PS, the reason I redid my story is that when some authors borrowed my OC, my story was alternative than theirs, so Aggie was main protagonist in my story. Don't worry. The two old stories of Hotel Transylvania were still here. I'm saved them. It's not really my fault for making this over and over again, but this is so much better. Special thanks to Gotham317 for helping me . So enjoy! Again.**

 **Aggie belongs to me**

* * *

An 19-year-old Filipino girl, who wears a plain white dress, a pair of Timberland shoes and glasses, and her hair is long, black and straight, named Agatha Mondejar Galido a.k.a Aggie, who has a life of a kid, was been selected by the government to be a one-month employee of the owner of Hotel Transylvania. Aggie was taken a job as an organizer, organizing the hotel to make more human-y, and a party planner, who's the one who made Dennis' 5th birthday party.

When Aggie first enters the hotel, she was escorted by the Fly. He lets her sit down on a sofa in the lobby and telling her to wait while he'll call the owner of the hotel. Aggie looks around the hotel. She was scared, yet amazed, that the hotel was surrounded by monsters in different species. She wonders why there are no ghosts in the hotel. She was expects that the hotel would be more like her friends/adoptive fathers, Jack Skellington and his adoptive guardian, Jet Skellington's home town, Halloween town, which it was full of monster and ghosts. Aggie suddenly felt bored of waiting and want to take a nap. She dumps her head on a table, embracing her head by her arms and takes a little nap. Once she's about to close her eyes, a man came over in front of her and questioned her, "So do you comfortable here?" Aggie lifts her head and face the man who ask her. Once she did, her eyes suddenly opened so wide that she sees the man who asks her and smiles at her.

It was Dracula.

A pink light flashing in Aggie's eyes. Could it be? It's a ZING! Aggie feels she's in love with a man who could be that handsome. But how could she? She already had a boyfriend and she can't betray him. She's also too young for him. So she tries to calm her down and act normally like talking to a friend.

"So you must my new employee." Dracula greeted Aggie so nicely as he took her hand to help her stand up from sitting in a sofa for too long.

Aggie feels her bones start to shake and made a little squeak, having a romantic excitement. Aggie starts to answer with a big smile. "Yes. Yes, I am. My name is Agatha Mondejar Galido, but you can call me Aggie. I'm from a country called Philippines."

"Oh, you're a Filipino? And human?" Dracula sounded interested

"Yeah!"

"Oh that's good. I'm Count Dracula. I hope you heard all about me. I'm also the owner of this hotel"

Aggie did know all about him. He's a vampire. She can't believe she has a huge crush on a vampire and the owner of this hotel. It won't be so bad as long as she's stays loyal to her present boyfriend.

"I heard the government assigned you to take a job here in a month. They say you're good on this. So what job do you want to take in my hotel?" Dracula asked as he winked on Aggie.

"Um… an organizer and party planner." Aggie answered shyly.

"That's great! I really need someone to organize this hotel. You see, my daughter is married to a human and have a son, which he is more of a human than a vampire. So Mavis decided to make this hotel more human-y for my grandson, Denisovich or Dennis rather."

Aggie was shocked at this too. She has a crush on vampire, who was the owner of the hotel, plus he already had a daughter, a son-in-law, and grandson. So there was no chance for Aggie to have Dracula since he's a married vampire. She also feels like she's only a fan, but she has crush and a big fan of a vampire is quite the same. So there was no problem for her.

"Oh… all right." Aggie sighed. "So can I meet your wife, your daughter, your son-in-law and your grandson?"

"Oh, my daughter is upstairs in her room playing with Denisovich and her husband Jonathan." Drac explained." And my wife died 123 years."

Aggie felt guilty about this, yet a little happy, finding out Dracula's wife died already. "Oh, I'm so sorry I asked that… wait, a hundred and twenty-three?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you of my age is 539? And my daughter is 125"

Aggie can't believe it again. She was very confusing about her first love at first sight.

Although Aggie already fell in love with her boyfriend because of his personality as the leader of his group, why is she in love with a vampire because of his looks? She remembers that she made a promise that she will never replace her boyfriend no matter what.

"So do you want me take you on a tour in this hotel?" Dracula questioned as he winks on her again.

"Okay." Aggie squeaked in excitement.

* * *

Aggie suddenly gets used to Dracula as a friend. She also joins the Drac pack when they took Dennis out to make him a vampire.

During the Drac-pack-road-trip, Aggie heard every conversation that Dracula and his friends talk about.

"You know who could fix the kid in a snap, Vlad" Frank suggested to his friends about it.

"What? We don't need to call Vlad." Dracula said in disapproval way. "We've got this."

"Hey!" Aggie interrupted. "Who is this Vlad you're talking about?"

"Oh, he's…" Wayne tries to explain but Dracula cuts him off by covering his mouth so quickly.

"Uh… someone I know, Agatha." Dracula explained. "Don't mind him. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I was in the Philippines, every Sunday, I watch my favorite vampire comedy show. There was my favorite character. He's name is also Vlad, who married a human and had a son name Victor."

"That was a nice show, Aggie, but I don't want to talk about Vlad right now."

"All right." Aggie sighed.

* * *

At the family dinner, Aggie accompanies Drac while he welcomes Johnny's whole family.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together?" Linda asked out loud. "Mavis, do you any cousins or fangles in your family?"

"No, it's just been me and dad." Mavis answered.

"I never did asked how you lost your mom."

"Oh, she was killed by angry humans. But there is my Gandpa Vlad."

"Oh! You have a grandpa?"

"Wait." Aggie surprised as she joins the conversation. "Vlad was your grandfather?"

"Yeah." Mavis answered. "And he'll be at the party. I invited him"

Dracula spat his drink right on Linda's sleeves. "You invited him?!"

"Dad, he's never seen Dennis or Johnny." Mavis explained. "I wanted to them to meet once before we go."

"Sure. Great. Peachy. Good ol' Vlad" Dracula smiled nervously. "Yes, Grandpa Vlad will be so happy when he sees the big masquerade party Johnny, Aggie and I have planned."

"Whaaat?" Johnny and Aggie were confused.

Dracula froze everybody else at the table except for Johnny and Aggie. "Play along. It's my dad."

"You have a dad? That's funny." Johnny grinned.

"Vlad is your dad?" Aggie giggled. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Listen to me!" Dracula commanded in a serious voice. "My dad cannot know you two are humans, or any of your family."

"What? But Drac, I'm proud that we-" Johnny tried to explain but he was cut off.

"Or he'll steal your families' souls, and eat your backpack!"

Johnny looked worriedly at his backpack but Aggie laughed a little. "Oh guys. I still want to meet Vlad. I'm such a big fan of his."

"Or he'll drink your blood, and eat your clipboard!" Dracula yelled at Aggie who gasped and looked at her clipboard worriedly.

She and Johnny understood right away that Dracula had a point.

Dracula unfroze everybody and Johnny made his announcement. "That's right, gang. Drac, Aggie and I just decided we're going to make the birthday a monster masquerade party!"

"Really?" Mavis felt skeptical about the idea.

"Oh, that's lovely. Sort of like a last hurrah before Dennis gets to be with normal people!" Linda, on the other hand, loved the idea.

"I couldn't have said it better." Dracula mumbled.

"Couldn't have been better if you didn't give your kid his happiness." Aggie whispered and gritted her teeth with anger.

"What was that, Aggie?" Mavis asked when she heard what Aggie said.

Aggie blushes as she covers her mouth with her clipboard and said, "Nothiiiiiiing!" she runs at full speed to escape from the families.

* * *

Dracula puts Aggie in charge to plan Dennis' birthday as a masquerade party. Aggie disguises herself as a white lady that only wears a white dress from neck to bottom of her feet (the most popular ghost in the Philippines), it's her favorite Halloween costume. In order for her to dress to dress up like a real ghost, she took off her glasses. She can still see without her glasses, but a bit blurry sight, and unable to read far away.

She comforts Dracula by rubbing his shoulder to calm him down from worrying.

At that moment, Johnny came over to them in his costume.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked.

"This is your vampire costume? What are you, nuts?" Dracula was disgusted.

"I ordered it online! It was the only place that delivered overnight." explained Johnny.

"You look like you've got a baboon's butt on your head," Dracula criticized, while Aggie holds her laughter. She think's Dracula's criticism is very funny, "Have you at least practiced your voice? You can't just talk like a hippie."

"I'm not a hippie," Johnny retorted, "I'm a slacker."

"Talk like a vampire!" Dracula insisted.

Johnny changed his tone to sound like Dracula. "My name is Count Jonafang! I am a vampire."

Dracula was not amused, and Aggie is still holding her laughter. "Okay, vampires don't go around saying, 'I am a vampire.'"

"Sorry." Johnny tried again. "I am Count Jonafang! Bleh, bleh-bleh!"

"Are you kidding me?" Dracula grunted.

Aggie releases her laughter and stomps her foot with enjoyment. She finds Dracula and Johnny very funny.

"I'm sorry! I'm nervous!" Johnny whined.

"Hey, I'm nervous too, you know!" Aggie tried to cheer Johnny up.

"Yeah, listen, if you think I don't like it, you definitely don't want to say 'bleh, bleh-bleh' in front of my father." Dracula warned.

"Sir, Master Kakie has arrived." The suit of armor announced, presenting the man who played Kakie on TV. He was a dull looking man with a big costume bag, looking bored and tired.

"Oh, hey. Drac, this is Brandon, aka Kakie. We got him for Dennis." Johnny made the introduction.

"Nauseated to meet you," Dracula greeted with non interest.

Aggie greets too by bowed down with politeness, like a lady.

"Hey, man." Brandon greeted dully. "When does this happen? I got a book fair in half an hour."

Suddenly the door to the ballroom suddenly burst open, revealing Vlad. "All right, where's my vampson?"

The room was immediately quiet. A monster had dropped his champagne glass to the floor.

Suddenly, when Aggie first saw Vlad, a pink light flashed in her eyes again. Could it be? It's a ZING! Again! Aggie feels like she's in love with him, just like she's in love with Dracula before. Aggie thinks that she's in love with both vampires, who are older than her, already married, and widowed, and have kids. It's very complicated for her to have a huge crush on two vampires, who are father and son.

Dracula, having seen his father come in, sighed in exasperation. "Oh, please. Still have to make a dramatic entrance." He shielded Brandon from view and shouted across the room in a cheery voice. "Dad! Look at you! Ho, ho!"

"So you run a hotel, now?" Vlad scoffed. "From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service."

"Yes! So good to see you!" Dracula chuckled nervously. "I'll be right with you!"

Aggie is frozen like a statue, then she snaps out of it and whispers to Johnny, "Jonathan, I think I have a funny feeling."

"What is it, Aggie?" Johnny asked quietly.

"I don't know. When I look at Drac's dad, I feel like..."

"Like what?"

"Like... I still don't know." Aggie then whispers to herself away from Johnny's ear as she looks at Vlad, "He's quite charming."

"What was that, Aggie?" Johnny almost hear what Aggie said.

"Nothing." Aggie grinned sheepishly.

Dracula shoved Brandon out of sight as he whispered to Frank. "Keep Vlad away from the humans... and Mavis."

Frank saluted, with a mouth full of fish pizza. "I'm on it!"

Mike and Linda staggered over to Vlad, still acting like zombies.

"Oh! Now that is a neat costume." Linda complimented once she saw Vlad.

Vlad leaned in towards her hair and sniffed her with his long nose. "These two smell funny." He said suspiciously.

"Oh! You're European. It's called deodorant." Linda said ignorantly.

"Nothing like insulting an entire continent, Linda," Mike said annoyingly to his wife.

Frank quickly pushed his way between Vlad and Johnny's parents. "Hey, Count, how goes it? I'm Frankenstein. Actually, I'm technically 'Frankenstein's monster' you know, Frankenstein, he's the doctor who..."

But Vlad waved him off, trying to ignore him. "Would love to hear more. Call my people."

But Frank refused to give up in distracting Vlad. "So let me introduce to some of your son's other buddies." He took him over to Murray, who was kissing a female mummy's hand. "This is Murray..."

"AAAH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Murray regained himself and introduced himself. He acted cool, but sounded crazy. "Uh, I mean, yo, V! What's up?"

"Talking toilet paper - well, that's a new one." Vlad shrugged.

Frank and Murray slouched in embarrassment. "Alright, where's the kid? That's who I want to meet," Vlad asked impatiently.

"Johnny!" Frank called him over.

Johnny was very much afraid of the older vampire as he came over.

"This is Dracula's son-in-law." Frank introduced Johnny to Vlad.

"I am Count Jonafang! Blah, blahhh blacksheep. Have you any wool?" Johnny did his best accent, while Aggie elbowed him for almost saying the word "bleh," but he shrunk back in fear as Vlad leaned forward with a glare.

"What's that thing on your head?" Vlad asked, looking at Johnny's fake hair. "Looks like my grandmother's boobies."

Johnny, Frank, and Murray laughed awkwardly.

"Not funny," Vlad growled, "Your generation is sick."

"Ha! That's very funny!" Aggie laughed so hard, she showed herself to Vlad.

When he looked at Aggie closely, Vlad eyes widened as little tears came out from his eyes "Amaia?"

"What?" Aggie asked in confuse as she looked around and looked at Vlad. "My name's not Amaia."

"My apologies." Vlad apologized as he secretly wiped his tears from his eyes with his fingers. "Who are you exactly?"

"Me?" She stammered, "I'm, uh... White Lady!"

"White Lady?" Vlad never heard of this kind of monster.

"Yes! I'm a ghost from the Philippines. We come from humans who are dead, but I was born a ghost." Aggie explained with a big smile with romantic excitement on her face when she realizes that she was actually talking to Vlad, who she was confused of earlier. "I was also allowed to be touched."

"Good to know." Vlad smiled at Aggie.

Just then, Dennis came running up to Johnny.

Johnny picked up Dennis, asking in curiosity, "Daddy, who's the man with the funny face?"

"Oh, Dennis. You're very lucky." Aggie sighed. "This is your great-grandfather, Vlad."

"Is this the kid?" Vlad asked, pointing to Dennis.

"Heh, it sure is," Johnny said with a nervous smile.

Vlad gave his best friendly smile to the little boy as he said to Dennis, "Let me see those fangs."

In a sudden swift movement, Dracula scooped up his little grandson and embraced him tightly to his body, trying to shield him from Vlad.

"What're you doing?" his father asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just love him so much, I want to hug him," Dracula tried to cover, "Right in the fangs, that he has."

With a wave of his bony hand, Vlad telekinetically levitated Dennis out of Dracula's arms and to his face and said sternly, "I repeat, let me see those fangs."

Unsure of what was going on, Dennis opened his mouth wide and Vlad peered inside hard to look for fangs. Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie braced themselves. Vlad glared at Dracula and Johnny with a raised wispy eyebrow after finding no trace of fangs. Dracula gave a nervous grin, while Johnny quietly gulped, and Aggie bit her fingers, thinking something bad is going to happen.

"Ah, he's a late-fanger," Vlad said with a wave of his hands in amusement, "Just like you."

"Yes," Dracula laughed nervously as he pushed Dennis back down to the floor, "Just like me."

As soon as Dracula put Dennis down, the little boy ran off to play with a werewolf pup being ridden by a Gillman kid. Aggie waves goodbye to him.

"The big shot here was a little crybaby alright," Vlad teased, making Dracula and Johnny laugh nervously, but Aggie was the only ones who laugh for real, thinking it was pretty funny, and Vlad pointed to Dracula with his thumb as he continued, "He used to pee in his bed."

"Okay, Dad," Dracula groaned with a slump.

"We just need to scare the fangs out of the kid," Vlad decided.

"Hare ha hangs?" Johnny stumbled over his words.

"Scare the fangs?" Aggie asked confusingly as she raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"Yep! It's what I did for Mr. Tough Guy here." Vlad gestured toward Dracula who continued to frown. "First, you got to possess something the Late Fanger finds sweet and innocent..." Vlad demonstrated by possessing a green balloon before making it sprout sharp points, "...then you show them what's what and..." The spiked green balloon burst at Vlad's control. "POP!"

Dracula, Johnny, and Aggie watched with gasps of horror.

"Trust me it'll scare the fangs right out," Vlad said with proud certainty, "Right, Drac?"

Just then, Brandon came over, dressed up in his Kakie costume. "Seriously, guys. If I'm late for the book fair, I'll miss the street fair." And he walked off towards the stage.

"That's your guy." Dracula told his dad that Kakie is what Dennis found sweet and innocent.

Vlad chuckled wickedly before trailing after Kakie like a predator stalking its prey.

"Possessed?!" Johnny gasped, "But Dennis will be so upset."

"Yeah!" Aggie agreed with this in a pity looks.

"Don't you get it?" Dracula asked as he turned to Johnny, desperation colored his pale face, "If this works for Denisovich, Boom! He's a vampire, and you all get to stay here!"

"Alright, alright," Johnny said defeated, "Uh, capishe."

"Good call," Dracula told him.

* * *

During the party, Aggie watches the whole scene about possession and fear. When Kakie was being possessed, Aggie can't stand seeing it due to Johnny's nervousness when she sees him like that. Emma, on the other hand, watches the possession in terror.

Kakie then suddenly started shooting out real cakes from his mouth like cannonballs, hitting the faces of monster party goers with near pinpoint accuracy as everyone became pelted and covered in icing and cake crumbs, even all three of Dennis' cousins who groaned in pain, but it served them right for their bullying Dennis.

Aggie was also being hit, but when she saw a half-part of the cake that has three candles on top of her head, she gasped and screamed, "MY HAIR!" She was pretty upset when her hair gets covered with icing. She really wants her to be long, clean and straight for next Halloween as a white lady.

Dennis suddenly hugged closer to Dracula in fear.

"I'm scared, Papa! What's happening to Kakie?" Dennis asked frightened.

Dracula unsure of what to do as he hesitated to even hug his grandson; he gave a conflicted look to Emma who looked back at him with a pleading look in her eyes to stop this.

They watched the possession of Kakie the Cake Monster worsen as he rapidly transformed into Kakie the Cake Demon as he bulked muscles, his eyes glowed a demonic green and the cake prop on his head became real fire, and he threatened in a deep demonic voice to the birthday boy, "You don't eat cake! CAKE EAT YOU!"

"No!" yelled Dennis.

He clung tightly to Dracula, and he held him close as he momentarily shut his eyes. He couldn't watch his precious grandson suffer any longer.

"STOP IT!" Dracula yelled loudly, as with a wave of his hand blue mist shot forth and the possession of Kakie was rapidly lifted, returning the monster costume to normal, except he still floated on stage.

Vlad gasped in surprise at the sudden interruption.

"What just happened, man?" Brandon asked in annoyance, "I'm out of here." He then started 'swimming' off the stage as he complained, "None of these parents better review this on Yelp."

After that, Johnny notices Aggie crying about her hair getting messed up. He patted her shoulder and said, "Sorry about your hair, Aggie. I know it means a lot to you as a white lady."

Aggie was actually smiling while crying without tears, and whined to Johnny, "That's okay. I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be right back." While she left the party, Aggie removed the cake from her head, and drops it to the ground.

* * *

When Aggie exited the restroom, she wipes her face with a towel when she washes her hair to remove the icing from it. When she got back, she only caught up the scene where Vlad say this.

"If you didn't stop me, my great-grandson wouldn't have to be a whimp his whole life." He then gestured to Johnny. "Like Shrumpy over here."

"A Whimp?!" Johnny yelled angrily, having had enough of the elder vampire's arrogance.

"Johnny, be cool," Dracula told his now angered and insulted son-in-law, but Johnny didn't listen as he climbed up onto the stage right in front of Vlad.

"You want to throw down, Old Man?!" Johnny challenged, and did karate moves as he shouted, "Certified yellow belt since 1997." He suddenly threw off his ridiculous powdered wig, revealing his shaggy red hair, and held up his hands in a fight ready position.

Dracula yelled worried, "No!"

"What's this now?" Vlad said with surprise and growing shock, "You're not a vampire?"

"Uh...bleh?" Johnny moaned with a shrug, losing his daring courage.

"Of course he's human," Mike said, now in the fight as he embraced his wife, "He's our son. You think we're monsters?!"

Mike and Linda wiped off their makeup, revealing their true faces, further shocking Vlad.

"YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at Dracula. "You let your daughter marry a human, and have a human kid?! Why don't you just put a stake through my heart!" Vlad did a stabbing gesture to his chest.

Dracula gestured to Johnny's family, and Aggie as tried to reason with his father, "We don't hate humans anymore, and they don't hate us."

To help Dracula stand up to his father, the rest of humans, Johnny's siblings and Dennis' cousins, all removed their makeup or masks to reveal their true nature. Even Aggie has no choice but to remove her hair behind her ears and puts her glasses on.

"You're a fool!" Vlad snapped at his son.

But Dracula snapped back at his father, feeling empowered, "Your great-grandson is the sweetest, kindest, most special boy I've ever met, and if you can't give him the love he deserves because he's half human, then YOU'RE the fool!"

Mavis observed this scene. Touched by her father's defense of her son. Tearfully, she ran to him and threw her arms. "Oh, daddy!"

Seeing the whole scene, Aggie felt sad when she found that there is one thing missing in this family; Acceptance. She plans to tell them about this, but she was afraid to join the conversation that is only for families, which she's not part of it, yet.

Dracula and Mavis broke from the hug, just as Johnny voiced out that Dennis was nowhere to be seen, and they looked around for the little boy.

"Dennis!" Johnny called out his son's name.

"Dennis?" Mavis did the same, with a face of worry.

Aggie also looked around worryingly when she found out her new friend was gone.

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone was searching frantically for the missing birthday boy.

"Dennis!" Murray called, along with many other monsters and family members as they searched for the child.

"Denisovich!" Dracula called out sick with worry.

"He's not in his room," Mavis told him.

"He's not by the pool," Wayne informed them.

"He's not in this pot of soup," Frank said awkwardly as he set down the soup pot he had been drinking from down.

"Where could he be?" Dracula said in devastation as Vlad walked up to him and Mavis.

"I don't know why I ever invited you!" Mavis shouted at him in angered regret, making Vlad shrink into himself and frown more.

Upon seeing this, Aggie was secretly disappointed at Mavis when she yelled at her grandfather. Like most children and grandchildren, it's not right to yell at people who are older than younger ones, especially to grandparents, even when it was unintentional. Like in Aggie's country, most people have anger issues to those people who are older than them, and they didn't get along. Aggie doesn't want her friends to have that issue, especially to herself. But she doesn't have time to tell Mavis that, she joins the search party to find Dennis.

* * *

Once the search party is over, Aggie arrive in the scene where Dennis was now a vampire, and Dracula and Mavis help him fight Vlad's bat cronies. Aggie finds the Dracula family so cool in fighting, especially when they used their powers, just like her friends/teammates. Because of her distraction about the family's pure coolness, Aggie didn't notice that a few bat cronies readied to strangle her from behind, but Dracula saved her by fighting off the cronies.

"Aggie, what are you doing?! Snap out of it!" Dracula shouted at the helpless girl, "We should hide if we want to stay alive!"

"But, I want to help!" Aggie volunteered, but she saw another bat crony, ready to grab her with its feet. Aggie quickly ducks before she got caught. She, suddenly, changes her mind in panic and said, "You know what? I'll hide."

Aggie quickly hides behind the trees, but some bat cronies found her and ready to harm her. With a new found of bravery within her, Aggie lets out her pair of fairy wings at her back, that are look like Tinkerbell and Periwinkle's wings (Aggie is related to Tinkerbell and Periwinkle in wings side), and flies off to fight the cronies. With the fighting moves that her friends (The Penguins of Madagascar) taught her for a long time, Aggie fights the cronies with hand-to-hand combat and karate moves with her full strength and strong muscles like her other friends, the Powerpuff girls. Then, Aggie transforms into her half-pony form, her ears change into pony ears, wings change into Pegasus wings, and a pony tail appears at the bottom part of her dress. She grabs one of the bat cronies' feet with her pony tail, and smash it on another bat crony. Then, Aggie transforms into half-mariposa (her Combo ñino animal transformation). When her pony ears, Pegasus wings, and pony tail disappear, two antennas growing from her head, and her wings are now white butterfly wings with black circle in each part of her wings. She flies around the bat cronies she faces, making them pile up in one. The bat cronies shrieked that they're trap by the half-mariposa. And finally, when Aggie finished piling the cronies, she raises her hand, and cried, "BALL OF LIGHTNING!" A ball surrounded by lightning appears on Aggie's hand, and fires it towards the bat cronies. The ball hits beneath the cronies feet, causing it to explode, and making the bat cronies fly away from the scene in fear.

Realizing her work is done, Aggie transforms back to her human form, and whistle casually, and continue watching the fight scene, where Dracula, Mavis, and Dennis fight the bat cronies in final showdown.

* * *

After a conversation about Dennis being a vampire was shared between Dracula and his brave grandson, Aggie appear in the scene, with Aggie pretending that she didn't join the fight.

"Hey guys," Aggie squealed nervously at Dracula and his family, "You guys are so cool! I wish I could fight like you."

"Well, you only just sit there and watch us fight." Dracula stated in sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I did." Aggie lied as she smirks.

Dennis was suddenly pounced on again out of his Papa Drac's embrace by Winnie and she started licking him vigorously again, making him giggle, and everyone cheered again.

From behind a thick patch of gathered bushes, an enraged and livid Bela saw the happiness unfolding, and it disgusted him. He wanted revenge now. He grabbed a nearby sharp branch that looked enough like a wooden stake, and leaped out to stab at the nearest human, Johnny.

Johnny flinched and tried to shield himself with his arms, but when Bela's stake was mere inches from Johnny, the giant lead bat crony was suddenly immobilized in a thin cloud of red tinted black mist, making everyone look to see Vlad with his arm out stretched at his traitorous minion.

"Don't ever come near me or my family again," Vlad warned with finality as he made a gesture with his long gnarled fingers and Bela suddenly shrank down to the size of a harmless rat.

Dracula gave a laugh as Vlad joined his son by his side with a smile. "Daddy," he said to his father with a new found growing respect, admiration, and love, "You just saved a human."

Vlad gave a fatherly laugh as Dennis jumped up into Dracula's arms again and hugged him.

"All this pressure about when the boy's fangs were coming out," Vlad said humorously, and waved it away, "Who cares. Mine came out years ago, look."

Vlad suddenly yanked out his own fangs, dentures covered in drool snapped in his palm, grossing out his son and making Dennis laugh at Grandpa Vlad's cheekiness.

* * *

After the long party, Aggie went back to her and her friends' HQ. She puts her bag on the floor, and stretch her body, feeling very tired with all the party plannings, the road trip, and the fighting. When she yawned a little, she saw her friends rush to her, and hugged her.

"Hey, Aggie!" All of her friends greeted her and hugged her in a group. Each of her friends questioned her.

"How's the hotel?"

"How's the party?"

"Who's the hotel manager?"

"Is he or she has a family?"

"Are they cool?"

"Are they fighters like us?"

"Did they hut you?"

"Are they friendly?"

Aggie's mind wandered, thinking of what she'll gonna do next. During her work in the hotel, she observes Dracula's family of how they love each other, and accept for who they really. One of them hasn't yet, but after realizing how humans change for the past years, Vlad finally accept them, even his family who also has their human heritage. Aggie also observes the family's powers and fighting skills. They were so cool! She really wants to learn those powers. Even if she wants to be trained, she still wants to be friends with the coolest family she'd ever met. She now dreams of becoming one of them.

Then Aggie has an idea, and called her friends, "Guys, take a note of this. I'm going to have a mission next month. I called it 'Operation: Being part of the coolest family ever'!"

Aggie's friends were confused about this, but they shrugged and obeyed Aggie's order.

* * *

 **Pls review :-)**


	2. Aggie and the I teams go to Transylvania

**Hey guys! This chapter reveals about that Aggie has lots of friends from different dimension. This movie has a crossover with 26 titles: The Penguins of Madagascar, The Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, Fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Angry birds, A.N.T. Farm, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell, Jake and the neverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Hannah Montana, Fred the show, Combo Ninos, YinYangYo, Star wars, Turbo F.A.S.T., My Little Pony, Chicken Run, Codename: Kids Next Door, Shaun the Sheep and Dog with a blog. These characters that I type in this chapter are not the only ones there, there are so many of them. Some of them are my OCs, some are from others.**

 **These crossovers befriended Aggie and call themselves "The I teams. "I" means "Imaginary". Aggie has the power of imagination. She became friends with people in different dimensions, and thought them about friendship. Aggie is the main leader of the team because she made people in different dimensions friends with each other. They train each other so hard, and went out to fight crimes.**

 **Hope you enjoy it! :-)**

* * *

One month later at night, a space ship, called the Millennium falcon, flies above the ocean and heads straight to Europe. The ship was crowded by Aggie and her friends/teammates. They call themselves The Imaginary teams a.k.a. I teams. While Aggie was too excited of returning to Transylvania, all of her friends feel jealous ever since she announced her new mission to them. They were all her family, why does she want more? Why she wants to be part of the famous vampire's family. Is it too much for her, even she has lots of adoptive families?

"Are you sure you have to do this, Aggie?" One of her friends, her second-in-command, Skipper asked. "You've already work here a month ago. Your work here is done. And you want come back?!"

"Skipper's right, Aggie." Shauna, one of her medical friends, said. "You have assign lots of jobs lately."

"Yeah!" Skenda, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife exclaimed. "Like as our apprentice, Jack and Jet's second-in-command in Halloween town, a secret agent in O.W.C.A., a fireside girl, a Combo Niño, a level 2 Woo Foo warrior, one of Hannah Montana's allies as Assamay Glantless, Fred's adoptive guardian, a kids next door operative, an animal sitter, dogsitter, a party planner, a wedding planner and the leader of this team. Are you sure you can take care all of those jobs while you work in the hotel?"

"And you want to be part of this family?!" asked Burn, a snail, who is another friend of Aggie.

"Relax everyone." Aggie calmed her friend down. "I know you feel jealous and all, but I'll make my shift so that it wouldn't be that hard for us or you'll come visit me there."

"And you want to meet your so-called zings again, aren't you?" Red asked sarcastically, the leader of the angry birds flock and Aggie's third-in-command and love interest. "I mean, they're already married, and have kids, you really have a crush on them?"

Aggie smiles at Red, knowing that he is really jealous of all. She grabs Red and hugs him lovingly like hugging a stuff toy, "Red, honey. I know you're jealous. I know you are, but most of our lives, I will never replace you. You're the bird of my heart. Although Dracula and Vlad are my zings, and I have a crush on them, I still love you Red because you're cute, handsome, brave, responsible, and friendly and loving sometimes. You're the one who let me experience about love. That's why I never replace or breaking up you. Even we've been dated for 5 years, I befriended your ex-fiancée and your kids, and we never planned to get married, I want us to be together, you understand?" Aggie hugged Red tighter, and kisses him on his cheek.

Suddenly, Red blushes and loses his attitude of jealousy and anger for now, and kisses Aggie on her cheek in return, "Alright girlfriend, but if they hurt you, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Okay boyfriend." Aggie chuckled as she puts Red down, "But don't get too harsh on them. They're vampires, you know."

Red just rolls his eyes in agreement.

"All right Aggie. But still, why do you want to be part of this family, anyway?" Samon Skellington, one of Aggie's adoptive brothers in Skellington side and Samuel Skellington's guardian said in jealousy. "Aren't we good adoptive families for you, big sis?"

"No guys, you are all my family." Aggie explained. "It's just that, Dracula's family is the coolest family I have ever met."

"What about us?" Wands, Wanda's guardian, asked sadly.

"Well, you, the penguin family, are the most incredible adoptive family ever. Besides, you guys are my favorite adoptive family. You're the one who trained me about these fighting skills." Aggie explained as the penguins are so touched about what Aggie.

"You, the Skellington family, are the fun-loving adoptive family ever. I really like playing with you, especially when it comes to scaring."

The Skellington's approved with Aggie's opinion since she loves to scare with them.

"You, guys, are amazing family." Aggie exclaimed as she points Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, her fairy dog, Sparky and Sparkito. "Because you grant wishes. It's so magical. And also Timmy, Tims, Tootie and toots are like my siblings to me. We share the same fairy pet."

Wanda and Wands' eyes start to watered and tears already come out, which they were touch of what Aggie said.

"While you, Red, my beloved bird boyfriend." Aggie grabs Red again on her hands and nuzzled her face to Red's face affectionately. "I never really adopt you as my husband, but I still love you. Actually I only adopt your kids, Roy and Rebecca as my kids, your ex-wife, Ruby as my sister, Terence as a brother, Stella as also a sister, and Matilda as a cousin."

Red was so frustrated about this, but he learned to respect for what Aggie has in her life. That's how he loved her.

"You, Perry and Pelry, you and your adoptive family are the awesome adoptive family. Although you all are not related, you still treated each outer as family, including me"

"Of course, Aggie." Pelry, Perry's adoptive guardian and wife, explained. "No matter what happens, related or not, we're always be a family."

Then, she told her next adoptive family. "Luke, Han, Leia, I already treat as my family because..." She hugged Han and Leia's son, Ben Solo. "You made me the godmother of this cute fella!"

"Come on, Ags." Luke chuckled as he rubbed Aggie's head. "We all now that you and I were going to train him to be next Jedi sooner."

"Yeah. I know."

Then, Aggie moves to the next family, her adoptive snail brother. "Actually, Turbo, Chet, I didn't have an opinion about your family." Turbo and Chat's shook their heads. "But I want to be part of your family because you, two, are my idols. I really think you need a little sister in the family."

Turbo and Chet lifted their heads in happiness and nuzzle their adoptive little human sister's face.

"And also you, Discord. I have no opinion on you." Discord shook his head in sadness. "But since I give you a second chance to be good and we have so much in common, I really think you need another friend, besides Fluttershy and your daughter, in your life. And it was me! Your adoptive twin sis."

Discord lifted his head and hugged Aggie lovingly. "I knew I can count on you, twinny. You're really my best friend ever!"

Aggie can't breathe because of the hug, but Discord lets go anyway.

"And finally you, Tyler, Avery, Chloe and Stan." Aggie confronted the James-Jennings family. "Although you're not part of my team, I say that you are the funniest family I've ever met." Tyler, Avery, Chloe and Stan were shocked about this. "When it comes to problems, I find you guys are so funny, especially your crazy parents. I really like you guys and my job as a dogsitter."

The step siblings and Stan giggled in approval of Aggie's opinion.

"And the rest and all of you!" Aggie announced to all of her friends in the ship, "Since I let you joined in my team, and we grew special bond with each other, I adopt you all as my family! The I team family."

All of her friends were touch, they pile up in a group, and embraced at each other. They will never forget this motto: We're the I team family!

When her friends separated from Aggie's hugs, Aggie gives her new excitable announcement, "And now for the Dracula family. I hope they're pretty cool as I thought before!"

"All right, Aggie. We trust you on this." Chyna parks giggled.

"Thanks guys. You're all the best!" She hugs all her friends in the same arms showing she loves her friends very much. "Don't worry guys. If I became friends with this vampire family, I will never replace you guys."For so much love of friends, they didn't notice they already arrive in their location.

As soon as they arrived in Transylvania, the Millennium falcon parks on the parking lot near the human town, and almost far from the hotel. Aggie and the I teams exit the ship, and decide to explore this region.

* * *

"Since I still have enough time, why don't we stroll along together around Transylvania?" Aggie suggested.

"Good idea, Aggie." Nigel Uno or Numbuh 1 agreed. "We can bond here before you go back to the hotel, so let's use the time we have!"

When Aggie looks around the place, she feels like she wants to sing "I really like describing this place in a song." Aggie said. But she suddenly realized Rainbow dash, and her children, Lightning Dash and Thunder Dash, don't like musicals.

"Go ahead, Aggie." Rainbow Dash said as she rolled her eyes. "We'll not stop you."

"It must be good if Rainbow Dash, Lightning and Thunder are impressed." Applejack said surprisingly. "Normally they don't even like musicals."

"We know." Lightning exclaimed. "People just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat?"

"Yeah, who does that?" Thunder asked in confusing.

Suddenly Aggie starts to sing.

 **Aggie:** _Oh, Transylvania, what you do to me  
Such a huge bustling community  
And there's always opportunity  
To do the friendly thing_

 _If some are mean and scary, pay no mind  
Surprise instead with something kind  
Lo and behold, you may just find  
A smile is what you bring_

During the song and the stroll, Aggie takes her friends to the place where she works, Hotel Transylvania. "This is it, guys! Hotel Transylvania!"

"Wow! It's more like a castle to me." Izzy, one of Jake's pirate crew, amazed her.

"Normally, this is for monsters." Han Solo stated.

"And now, it's open for humans too!" Chloe James squealed.

"I know!" Aggie chuckled. "That's why I like here."

 **Aggie:** _Friendship, I'm here to show all that I can give  
Friendship, I'm here to set the bar  
Just watch and learn how I live_

Aggie was about to look at the view with a tower viewer, but a man wants to use it too. By showing friendship, she said to the man with politeness, "After you."

"Thank you." The man smiled.

Then Aggie saw another man shivering from the night breeze. She approaches the man, pulls a scarf from her bag, and tied it gently around the man's neck, "Please, take this." She said.

"Wow, okay." The man agreed and thanked Aggie as she continues her song.

 **Aggie:** _Some may say, "Agatha.  
Don't be so big-hearted and bold  
Treating new people like they're friends  
This region's too big and cold"_

 _But this is how I play my role  
I'm not to express my anger  
Where I see a frown, I go to town  
Call me the love expert_

 **Jet:** _Oh, Transylvania, what you do to us_

 **Bubbles:** _What if you find a Gloomy Gus?_

The I teams saw a woman yells at the taxi driver for having his tire deflated. Tinkerbell uses her pixie dust to lift the cab, Oggly cheers up the taxi driver, Luke removes the deflated tire from the cab, Tom pulls out his handy tools from his back, Rico regurgitates a new inflated tire, and Aggie places the new tire to where the old one was deflated.

 **Tinkerbell:** _It's no intimidating' thing_

 **Oggly** _ **:**_ _Just be kind without a fuss_

 **Aggie:** _Friendship, I'm here to show all that I can do_

 _Friendship, you are the code_

 _Transylvania, I'm here just for you_

 _Just for you_

After the song and stroll, Aggie and her friends made it back to the hotel. "All right guys. The leader stops here."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay, Aggie?" Private said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Private." Aggie replied. "I'll be fine."

All of her friends thank Aggie for the tour. They wave goodbye to her and returned to the ship.

Aggie faces the door of the hotel. She was very nervous. So she took a deep breath to calm her down, then exhaled, and finally steps through the revolving door of the hotel.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 2! Pls wait for more. I'll update as soon as I can.**

 **Song: Friendship (Parody of Generosity by Rarity [Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**


	3. Welcome back, Aggie!

Aggie pushes the revolving door to enter the hotel. She was amazed that the hotel was still the same as she left it. Even the things she bought for the hotel to make it a little human-y are still there.

Unbeknownst to her, a suit of armor spotted Aggie and ran over to Dracula. "Sir, Miss Agatha has returned." he announced.

"She's here?!" Dracula gasped as he was shocked that Aggie is back. He thought that Aggie already finished her work in the hotel. But why did she come back? Dracula charges forward at full speed until he reaches in front of Aggie. "Hey… Aggie!"

"Hi Drac!" Aggie greeted happily. She was so happy to see her vampire boss and secret first zing again. "So whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, here… planning… for the hotel's 121st anniversary." Dracula chuckled awkwardly. "So what are you doing here? I thought you've finished your work here."

"Oh, yes. I'm done working here. But I have second thoughts; I want to work here again. I kinda missing here"

Dracula's eyes wide open in surprised that Aggie will be the new staff member of his hotel. He whimpers at first that he didn't know what he will do to her. He turned around, facing her and asked her nervously. "So you still want to work here as an organizer and a party planner?'

"Yep." Aggie replied as she placed her hands behind her back. "Still same old jobs. And did you say it's the hotel's 121st anniversary?"

When Dracula realizes this, he has an idea for what he will do to Aggie, "Yes! Since you're here, I want you to make this the best anniversary party ever. Everyone is talking about your creativity and plans from Denisovich's birthday last month, and it was great. Even Dennis was really impressed. He was looking for you anywhere since you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He want to thank you for the party. I hope we will all impress about your plans for the party. You have extra time 'cause the anniversary is in three days."

"Don't worry sir. I won't let you down." Aggie saluted as she pulls out her clipboard.

"Dad, is that Agatha?" a female voice was heard from nowhere until it was actually Mavis, who walks down the stairs with Johnny. When Mavis spotted Aggie, Mavis rushes onto her and opens her arms, ready for a hug. "Hey Aggie! It's nice to see you again!"

She thinks that Aggie was going to hug her when she opened her arms, but Aggie was actually hugs Johnny, instead. "Jonathan, my man! It's good to see you again!" Then she looks at Mavis, and only waves at her hello, "Oh, hi Mavis." Aggie said in an unhappy tone.

Mavis face turns to frown, confusing why Aggie acts like this.

"So how is Dennis?" Aggie asked Mavis, still in an unhappy tone. "Is he having fun since he's now a vampire?"

"Yeah. He likes to transform into a bat anytime he wants." Mavis replied

"Oh, just leave him alone."

"Aggie, is that you?" An adorable little voice was heard, which it was coming from Dennis, in his bat form, with Winnie by his side rushing towards Aggie.

Dennis, who transform back into his regular form, and Winnie pounce on Aggie, knocking her to the ground in a process. Winnie licks Aggie's face (like Winnie always licking Dennis), and Dennis hugs Aggie and says, "Thank you, Aggie, for my birthday party last time. It was the best!"

Winnie, suddenly, stops licking Aggie and asks her. "So what are you doing here?"

"You see guys, Aggie came back because she wants to work here again." Dracula explained. "And she's planning to make this anniversary a blast!"

Mavis, Dennis, and Winnie cheered with much enthusiasm

"Wait." Mavis interrupted. "If Aggie's back, does this mean we don't need the Aggie decoys?"

"What Aggie decoys?" Aggie was so confused about this as she stands up.

Mike appears in the scene, where he wears a white, plain dress like Aggie, and a long, straight, black wig that looks exactly like Aggie's hair, and asked his wife, Linda from afar from the scene "Linda, I will ask anyone which one of us gets to be…" He notices Aggie in front of him, and gasped embarrassingly, "Oh."

Then Linda appeared with the Aggie costume. "Mike, we need to decide which one of us…" Mike points his hand to Aggie showing Linda that she's here. "You gotta be kidding me." Linda said as she feels so embarrassing.

Aggie was still confused about all of this, turns to Dracula and his family, "Hey, some of you guys are vampires. How come you didn't use your super vision to see this coming?"

"Tell me about it." Mavis whispers to on Aggie's ear.

Aggie greets Mike and Linda by shaking her hands with them, and said politely, "It's nice to see you again."

Suddenly, Vlad was just coming down the staircase when he saw Aggie talking with the others. She really reminded him of his favorite younger sister who was killed by humans, along with his family. To his observation, Aggie looks exactly like his sister; long black hair, the height, and the looks, except for her brown eyes. Vlad slowly walks behind Aggie to surprise her.

Aggie was talking to Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, Winnie, Mike and Linda about the things happened after she left the hotel. "…then I felt dizzy, and I want to lay down, but my friends run towards me and hug me like a stuff toy…" When Aggie demonstrated the things happened last month, she didn't notice Vlad was behind her.

When Aggie turns around and saw Vlad, she made a brief screech, "VLAD!" Aggie covers her mouth, realizing she shouts his name so loud in front of her secret second zing, showing that she gave him a little disrespect. Then, she chuckled nervously and embarrassingly, "Hey, Vlad! How are ya doing? Still the same old vampire since a long time we've met" She's quite shy to talk to him since she was so impress about Vlad's powers during Dennis's birthday.

"You last see me a month ago." Vlad corrected her. "And good to see you again, White Lady."

"I know, right?" Aggie squealed. "Actually my real name is Agatha. Agatha Galido. But you can call me, Aggie" She extended her arm to him for a hand shake.

"Well, it's nice to get to know you better." Vlad said as they shake hand with each other.

"I'm glad you're here just in time, dad." Dracula smiled at his father, and announced to everyone. "Aggie came back here to plan the hotel's anniversary party so she needs to concentrate." Then talks to Aggie. "And you make this the best. Got it?"

"Got it" Aggie replied.

As everybody nodded, they walk away, leaving Aggie to plan the party. Aggie was very happy to meet her new friends again, and happy to work here again.


	4. Quality time with new friends

Aggie walks around the lobby with her clipboard and a pen as she writes down her thoughts for the anniversary party.

Suddenly, a big hand grabs her shirt-collar and pulls her in.

It was Frankenstein, with Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray and Griffin by his side. "Agatha, is that really you? What are you doing here? We thought your work here is done?"

"Oh, I do." Aggie replied. "But I decided to work here again. It was fun."

"I really like your plans from Dennis's birthday party last month." Eunice commented.

"Yeah!" Wanda exclaimed. "Even my kids love it."

Wayne walks in front of Aggie. "So let me guess, you're planning for the anniversary party this week."

"Yes!" Aggie gasped. "How did you know?"

"You're holding the same clipboard you've been using since Dennis's birthday."

"This is always the same clipboard I've been planning for all of the parties."

"Say, while you're planning, would you hang out with us?" Griffin asked as he pushes Aggie to go with them.

"Okay. But I'm still planning for the party, okay?" Aggie said as she joins with them.

* * *

In the bar room, Aggie and Drac's friends sat in one table. Aggie drinks an orange juice, while Frank, Wayne, Murray, Griffin drink champagne, and Wanda and Eunice just sit beside their husbands.

"So, Aggie, you have 26 adoptive families?' Eunice asked.

"Yeah." Aggie answered. "Ever since I met my friends and spent time with them for 8 years, they're like my family to me."

"Are some of your friends related to you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, Tinkerbell and Periwinkle are my sisters because our wings are identical. And if their guardians, Tankerblush and Perawankle are my sisters' guardians, then they're related to me too." Aggie explained as she pops her wing out from her back, then lets them in again. "Then, there's a black bird name Bomb, who was actually my cousin in my exploding side. Actually, we have the same power of exploding. It's like releasing an energy from our bodies before we explode. Then there are two rabbits name Yin and Yang, and their guardians, Yi and Yan, who are exactly my cousins on my unknown side. We don't know how we become cousins, but it say in our DNA that we're related. That's all."

Then Aggie talks to Wanda, "You know, Wanda, I have a friend name, Wanda. She's a pink, curly-haired fairy with a crown and a wand. She has a guardian name, Wands, a husband name, Cosmo, a son name, Poof, and two god children, Timmy and Tootie."

"Really?" Wanda surprised. "I really want to meet her sooner. And you said you have 16 jobs, including being an organizer and party planner, and one of them as the leader of your friends"

"Well, yeah." Aggie confesses as she drank her juice, "I know it's hardwork, and I felt tired after that, but I'm still happy."

"Wow Aggie, I never realized that you have lots of relatives, friends, and jobs." Wayne said surprisingly. "But, how can you handle 255 friends to discipline them, and loving them while doing your jobs? I know that I have 301 children, but there are sometimes we can't get used to it because there are so many."

"Well, Wayne, don't treat your kids as… well, kids, but you can treat them as your friends. You can handle spending with your friends; you can do it with your kids too." Aggie explained.

"Do you guys fight together?" Murray asked as he eats his beetles.

"Of course!" Aggie replied. "That's why we call ourselves 'The Imaginary teams!'"

Suddenly, a monster passes by and greeted them.

"Hi there!" Aggie greeted.

"So, you can transform into any forms?" asked Griffin as he drank his champagne.

"Yeah. I transform into a white lady, white bird, fairy, half-pony and half-mariposa. But there are some times, I develop my powers without transforming like my woo-foo powers, and chaotic powers. And I was fully trained by my mentors with awesome fighting moves." Aggie explained as human pass by and greets them, just like that monster seconds ago.

"Looking good!" Aggie complimented the human.

The Drac Pack and their wives start to wonder why Aggie always greets people, even though she never met them before as Aggie keeps greeting people around her.

"That reminds me, why you really want to take a job as an organizer and a party planner here in this hotel?" Franks questioned. "And why you always greet people, even you never know them?"

Aggie loves to answer this question, and said happily, "Although people in this hotel are not my friends nor I know them, it doesn't matter anyway. As long as they are good, and I love to see everybody smile!"

Aggie jumps from the chair and starts to sing while greeting people around the room.

 **Aggie:** _My name is Agatha (Hello!)  
And I have such good sight (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile and I will liven up your night_

 _It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Aggie's here to do_

 _'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

Aggie goes to a large auditorium, where she saw human and monster kids, especially Dennis' cousins, Troy, Cannon, and Parker, and the werewolf pups, just sitting around doing nothing. She gives the kids some fun by play with them with a jump rope.

 **Aggie:** _I like to see you grin (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up is always Aggie's dream (fist bump!)_

 _But if you're kind of worried  
And your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down_

The human and monster adults were very impress of Aggie's enthusiastic attitude towards their kids, even Mike, Linda, and Johnny's siblings, were also impressed. They all follow Aggie with a smile while she continues singing her song.

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin  
Yes I do  
Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you fill me with good cheer_

Suddenly, Aggie sings in a sad tone, when she sings about the part where there is sadness all around, too.

 **Aggie:** _It's true some days are gloom and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad  
But Aggie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad  
There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile_

Unbeknownst to her, Dracula saw Aggie singing and leading his friends, and other hotel guests to the pool. He thinks she's not doing her job.

 **Aggie** _ **:**_ _I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile I get a smile  
And that's so special to me_

 _'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do  
Tell me what more can I say  
To make you see  
That I do  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
Yes it always makes my night_

 _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

Then the crowd around join in with Aggie as more monsters and humans start singing from inside the hotel to the pool,

 **Aggie and the crowd:** _Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine_

 **Aggie:** _Yes the perfect gift for me  
_ **Crowd** _ **:**_ _(Come on everybody smile, smile, smile)_  
 **Aggie:** _Is a smile as wide as a mile_  
 **Crowd:** _(Fill my heart up with moonlight and sunshine)_  
 **Aggie:** _To make me happy as can be_  
 **Crowd:** _(All I really need's a smile, smile, smile_  
 _From these happy friends of)_

 **Aggie and the crowd:** _Smile, smile, smile, smile, SMILE!_

 **Aggie:** _Come on and smile  
Come on and smile_

After the song, Aggie saw Dracula glaring at her.

"Oh, hi Drac," she smiled, "Whatcha' doin? Do you like my musical number?"

Dracula grabs Aggie's wrist and drags her inside, "Aggie, a minute please!"

When they got inside, Dracula lets go of Aggie's wrist, and yelled, "What are you doing?! I thought you were planning! You're not using your time wisely! You know what will happen if you didn't finish planning before the day of the celebration?!"

"Relax, Dracula," Aggie calmed him down, "I only show these guys about being happy all the time."

"Look, they're happy know, even the humans!" Dracula groaned, "Ever since we humans and monsters left our past, we're now live in harmony. You can't just add it up!"

"Oh come on, Drac. It would be fun." Aggie explained.

Suddenly, Dennis appear as a bat beside Dracula and Aggie. When he transform back to his regular form, Dennis timidly tugged on Dracula's cape and asked, "Can I borrow Aggie for a while, Papa Drac?"

"Well… uh…," Dracula was about to reason to the kid, but he was hypnotized by Dennis and even Aggie's puppy eyes.

Dracula groaned loudly, feeling defeated, and said, "Alright. Fine."

"YYAAAYY!" Dennis and Aggie shouted happily as they raced each other to Dennis' bedroom.

* * *

As the reached to the bedroom, Aggie saw Winnie waiting for her and Dennis to play blocks.

"Alright Winnie, Aggie is going to play with us." Dennis announced, "We're going to make castles out of these blocks."

"And whoever have the best castle, wins!" Winnie said ecstatically.

With a smirk on her face, Aggie knows what she will make out of these blocks.

When Dennis and Winnie start building, Aggie already finished building for 2 seconds; it's a small-sized Hotel Transylvania.

"Wow! Cool!" The kids were amazed of Aggie's creativity. The kids feel that they were defeated.

"Okay, Aggie wins." Dennis groaned.

Aggie just giggled.

* * *

Few hours later, Mavis, Johnny, Dracula, and Vlad enter Dennis' room to see the kids are okay.

They saw the kids, playing blocks. They were silent about what Aggie told them about Mavis.

Still don't mind, Dracula calls Winnie, "Okay, cutie, your parents are waiting for you outside."

Without hesitating, Winnie exits the room, leaving the family and Aggie alone.

"Come on, Sweetie, it's time for you to take a nap." Mavis carried Dennis to his bed.

"But mommy, we have so much fun we Nanay Aggie." Dennis said sadly.

"Nanay?" Dracula was confused about unfamiliar word.

"That's from me." Aggie chuckled. "It's my country's language; also called, Filipino. 'Nanay' is our country's language of mother. Or maybe grandmother, godmother, and it depends on how kids to use it. I like calling myself 'Nanay', well, for giving a little respect."

Dracula was not interest on Aggie's nationality as he held up a hand, and said, "I don't care about your manners, Agatha, the only matters is that you make the kids happy. Just like what you did back at the pool."

Aggie crossed her arms, and glared at her first zing, who was not interest on her after the things she have done for his grandson's party, "Yes, yes I already did."

The adults and the young teenager put the vampire kid to bed.

Mavis tucked him into bed as she and Dracula started to sing their lullaby,

 **Mavis:** _Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

 **Dracula:** _Suffer, suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from your brain._

"Whoa, whoa, guys," Aggie finally spoke up, "Those were the oldies already."

"Oh really?" Dracula asked sarcastically as he looks at his sharp nails, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well," Aggie said sarcastically as she imitates Dracula by checking her own nails, "I have my own lullaby. Different kind."

"Oh, cool!" Johnny exclaimed excitingly, "Well, we'll let you sing yours."

Aggie grins excitingly as she clears her throat and starts to sing extremely loud and energetic.

 **Aggie:** _Hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to go to bed!_

"Okay Aggie, that was..." Vlad tried to stop Aggie from singing, but she continues to sing.

 **Aggie:** _Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!  
Exciting day behind you!  
Driftin' (driftin') off to sleep!  
Let the joy of dream land find you!_

Mavis notices Dennis' sleep schedule board fell off from the wall, and told Aggie, "Thank you Ags, um..." But Aggie still continues singing.

 **Aggie:** _Hush now! Quiet now!  
Lay your sleepy head!  
Said hush now! Quiet now!  
It's time to go to bed!_

The adults cover their ears from hearing Aggie's loud singing voice. As she sings so loud, her voice reaches outside the hotel, making two trees from the forest fell down.

Back at the hotel, after the song, Dennis, suddenly, fell asleep. Then, Aggie fell to her knees and lay her head to the bed, making her fell asleep by her own lullaby.

The adults just roll their eyes, and quietly exit the room.

* * *

Once they're outside, they secretly talk about Aggie.

"She's a bad singer." Mavis complimented.

"Maybe it's my fault." Dracula confesses, "I ruined her musical number back at the pool."

"That's explains everyone sang hours ago." Vlad said.

"Maybe we'll just give Aggie some space before she'll plan." Johnny suggested. "She might be tired after a long trip going here."

The rest nodded as the go back to what they've been doing.

* * *

 **Hooray! Chapter 4 is musical!**

 **Songs: Smile (Parody of Smile by Pinkie Pie [Shannon Chan-Kent and Andrea Libman] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

 **Hush now Lullaby (By Sweetie Belle [Michelle Creber] from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**


	5. Time for drastic measures

It's 4:00am. Aggie woke up from her sleep. When she opens her eyes, she realized she was sleeping in Dennis' bedroom and she was delayed on her schedule to plan. Aggie jumped out of her blanket, takes her notepad and ran outside silently.

When Aggie walks down the stairs near the lobby, she saw all the monster use the elevator to go to their respective rooms to go to sleep. She, now, found out that monsters sleep in day and woke up at night. Since she was a human, now's her chance to make some plans secretly. Before she could do that, she could eat breakfast first.

* * *

Aggie secretly sits in the family dining room. She feels like she's already in the family. She pulls out her lunch box and opens it. It reveals inside that there's human food; 4 breads, a tumbler of cherry-flavored kool-aid juice and a cup of raspberry yogurt.

She was about to take about a bite from a bread, but, suddenly, someone interrupted her.

"Hi, Aggie." Mavis interrupted, with her father and grandfather behind her. "You're up early."

"Just having breakfast. Is it okay if I'll eat here?" Aggie asked as she points the family dinner table.

"You've just eat there already. It's fine." Dracula replied as he allowed her to eat in the family dinner table.

Mavis, suddenly, spots a bread. "Ooh! What's this?" She took the bread and about to eat it.

Aggie saws as her eyes wide open and jumps in take the bread from Mavis before she eats it.

"Aggie, why did you do that?" Mavis complained. "That's not even a respect!"

"Do you really know what in this bread?" Aggie shouted.

"No?"

"It's garlic! It's garlic bread!"

Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad's eyes widened in shock, then sighed in relief.

Aggie was a little mad at Mavis. She was very worried about her vampire friends that they might get hurt because of their weaknesses like garlic. "So you guys can't eat this. Only non-people-who-are-not-allergic-to-garlic people can eat this, like me." Aggie explained as she took a bite from the bread.

"It's a lucky thing you save me, Ags." Mavis said thankfully.

"I know, right? You're welcome anyway." Aggie said sarcastically.

"We're really lucky you're here." Vlad smiled as he poured some Blood Beaters in his cup.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Aggie said sadly, feeling stressed out.

"So why you look stressed out?" Vlad asked, "You make everybody smile almost all over the hotel."

"Yeah, but I didn't make you guys smile yet." Aggie confessed.

The vampires look at Aggie, and then look at each other.

"Pfft, it doesn't matter. You can make us smile if you finish planning." Dracula said to Aggie. "And after you take your breakfast, you should continue your plans for the party."

"Aye-aye, capt—I mean, Count." Aggie said as she winks on Dracula.

* * *

After her breakfast and the vampires were off to sleep, Aggie walks through the lobby and took her phone from her bag. She has to call her friends in case she needs help. When the phone dials, one of her teammates answer her phone.

"Hello?" Someone answers the phone.

"Hey guys!" Aggie replied on her phone.

"Aggie!" Miley exclaimed as all of Aggie's teammates appeared behind Miley. "So how's the hotel?"

"Pretty good." Aggie explained. "Still same old hotel since I left."

Then Miley hands over the phone to Piglet. "D-d-did you tell them about your plan?"

"No Piglet. Not yet." Aggie sighed.

Then, Skenda hands over the phone to Luke. "So what are you doing lately?"

"Oh, I'm planning for the hotel's 121st anniversary party." Aggie said. "That's why I called you. I need your help. Ton put it on a loud speaker form, please. So that all of you can hear this."

Ton grabs the phone and presses the loud speaker button.

"I need all of you guys to come here in the hotel. I really need party items like balloons, banners, strings, disco ball, music, dj equipments, speakers, different-colored spotlights, and confetti." Aggie explained. "During the party, I have to confess Dracula and his family that I want to become his new family member, and I need your support."

"Don't worry, Aggie." Brags, Bugs' guardian, said. "We're here for you."

"YEAH!" All of Aggie's teammates shouted as they all agree to help their best friend. They also put their hands, wings, paws, claws and hooves together on the phone showing that they're always be friends no matter what and they will work together to make this their big night.

Aggie smiled as she says goodbye to her friends before she hang up.

* * *

The I teams scatter around their HQ to get ready for the party preparation. Since Skipper and Skenda were the second-in-commands of the whole team, they were the ones to make sure everything goes as plans.

Every people have their own assignment to make the party balance for both humans and monsters.

Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Doris, Hunter and Huntress are going to collect stinky fishes for monsters and seafoods for both monsters and humans.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Marlene, Maltor, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Jake, Jape, Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully, Skulio, Applejack, Spike, Cinnamon Stick, and Twilight were gathering the fruits for humans.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Discord and Screwball poofed out desserts using their magic. For human, and possible for monsters.

Kitka, Kira, Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cot, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, Den Den, Daffy, Daffu, Sylvester, Sylvstre, Fred, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, and Stan the dog bring out human meat food like chicken, pork, beef, etc.

Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, Kessia, Bugs, Brags, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia, Petina, , Yin, Yi, Yang, Yan, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, White Shadow, Fluttershy, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson and Jeff collect vegetables for humans.

Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, Pilar, and Pilair collect bugs and worms for monsters.

Luke, Han, Leia, and Ben ride on the Millennium Falcon to go back to Tatooine to gather the planets' own food for monsters.

Jason and Josan Skellington, Roo, Raa, Lumpy, Lumpra, The (3)Blues, Bubbles(Angry bird), Roy, Rebecca, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Prism, Gemstone, the Tri-Pies, Cinnamon Roll, and Chloe make party strings, cut out colored papers into small pieces to make a confetti and Bubble (bird) blowup balloons, using his power of inflating his body, and transferred his air to the balloons.

Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prida, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Shauna, Smantha, Ms. Perky, who's only a lifeless doll, but can speak, and Perkila bring out the speakers and wires.

Tyler brought his DJ equipment with him.

Chyna, and Miley pack their cds of music.

Lily and Oliver bring out all of the dresses and outfits they needed.

Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery took the dresses to make it more designable and fabulous. While Rarity took some of her white fabrics to make a cover for the tables

Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Pigla, Tigger, Tigro, Owl, Owly, Eeyore and Eeyre gather ingredients for the monster foods that Aggie sent them to. Although they think the ingredients are gross but it's just business.

The Skellington family; Jack, Jet, Sally, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday and Sundai (including Jason and Josan), teleport back to Halloween town to gather Halloween decoration and the town's food for the monsters since they and their neighbors in their town are ghost and monsters.

Red, Chuck, Bomb, Terence, Stella, Ruby and Hal remembered that Matilda cooks good and bad food separately so they ask Matilda about it. Matilda took a few vegetables from her garden while the other members of the flock get a few rotten foods from unknown place.

Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich bring out their party cannons.

Timmy, Tims, Tootie and Toots make punches and Juices.

Kat and Kit bring out boxes of fishy frisky bits. They think these foods are for monsters since humans don't eat cat food.

Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash and Soarin make a disco ball.

Dona brings out the spotlights and loads her power of light in it with different colors.

And finally, Sero, Seno, Paco, Pico and Olive bring out the tables for placing the food.

Now all of the members of Aggie's team are now ready to make the Hotel Transylvania's 121st anniversary the best party ever for the both humans and monsters.

* * *

Meanwhile Aggie measure the ballroom, where Dennis and Angela celebrated their birthday before, to see if this room will fits all humans and monsters to have fun for the party..

Aggie and the I (Imaginary) teams think that it's going to be a big night for them to celebrate together and have fun in the hotel as they expressed it in a song.

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it all right  
This is our big night  
Friendship survived,  
Now we'll start it out right_

 _The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night  
That we're gonna have fun in Hotel Transylvania together  
We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad  
Did it right now, this is our big night now_

 _Two-hundred fifty-six friends on the way up now  
Two-hundred fifty-six friends here to show you how_

 _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it all right  
This is our big night  
We made it happen  
Now let's party all night  
This is our big night_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is still the same as my previous one, well almost.**

 **Song: This is our big night (Parody of This is our big night by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

 **These characters that I type are Aggie's friends in different group.**

 **I don't own these crossover characters: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Dr. Blowhole, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Kitka, Doris, Ms. Perky, Shauna, Hunter, Jack Skellington, Sally F. Skellington, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl, Eeyore, Roo, Kessie, Lumpy, Cosmo, Wanda(fairy), Poof, Timmy, Tootie, Sparky, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Red, Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles(bird), Ruby(Female red bird), Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Tom, Jerry, Coop, Kat, Oggy, Joey, Marky, Dee Dee, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Jake, Izzy, Cubbly, Skully, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Tina, Silvester, Tweety, Taz, Petunia, Baby Bugs, Baby Lola, Baby Daffy, Baby Melissa, Baby Silvester, Baby Tweety, Baby Taz, Baby Petunia, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Fred, Serio, Azul, Pilar, Paco, Yin, Yang, Luke, Leia, Han, Ben Solo, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Smoove Move, Burn, White Shadow, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Discord, Screwball, Soarin, Fancy Pants, Cheese Sandwich, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff, Tyler, Avery, Chloe and Stan.**

 **I own these characters: Skenda, Kelda, Renda, Prenda, Dr. Blest, Jolie, Mac, Mic, Maltor, Kira, Dona, Perkila, Smantha, Huntress, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Jet, Saltor, Samuel, Samon, Josaline, Josalan, Sunday, Sundai, Jason, Josan, Pon, Pigla, Tiggro, Rabba, Eeyre, Owly, Raa, Kessia, Lumpra, Cos, Wands, Pof, Tims, Toots, Sparkito, Blos, Bubs, Butters, Roy and Rebecca(the boy and girl eggs became baby red cardinal birds), Ton, Jenny, Cot, Kit, Oggly, Joen, Markyless, Den Den, Phineaks, Flerk, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II,Tankerblush, Perawankle, Jape, Iztchy, Cubry, Skulio, Brags, Lela, Daffu, Tira, Silvestre, Twaty, Tenz, Petina, Baby Brags, Baby Lela, Baby Daffu, Baby Tira, Baby Silvestre, Baby Twaty, Baby Tenz, Baby Petina, Seno, Azal, Pilair, Pico, Yi and Yan.**

 **These characters own by DisneyFanatic2364: Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash, Prism, Cinnamon Stick, Cinnamon Roll, Gemstone, and the Tri-Pies.**

 **There are so many, but they play a supporting role of the story.**


	6. Opinions and Confessions

When Aggie already finishes measuring the ballroom, she checks her ring watch, which she got it from Singapore, that it's now 12:00nn. It's her lunch time. She goes to dining room, and pulls out another lunch box, but this time, it has 2-piece chicken, a plastic of rice and another tumbler of cherry-flavored kool-aid juice.

When she took out her lunch out of her lunch box, she feels a sudden presence in the force (She was trained as a Jedi from her mentor Obi-wan Kenobi before the Empire rule the galaxy. She is now the Jedi knight after the end of the Galactic Civil war with Luke by her side) that someone has been spied her. Aggie knows who they are. So she pulls out her rosary and holy water from her pocket and point out to them.

"Don't make me use these." She warned as she turned around to face them.

It was Mavis, Dracula, and Vlad, who were just playing with her by pretending they're gonna bite her. When they see the rosary and the holy water, which they are also some of the vampires' weaknesses, they stop the play.

"What are you guys doing her? It's the middle of the day. The sun is up; it's so hot and brighter. It might burn you guys." Aggie warned once again.

"Oh, we couldn't sleep." Mavis explained. "We're checking you on how's your plans coming on."

"About that guys." Aggie said nervously. "I was just wondering if my friends will come here to help me for the party."

Mavis and Dracula glanced at each other. "Sure thing Aggie. Whatever." Dracula agreed.

Aggie can't believe what she hearing. "Really?"

"Of course." Vlad exclaimed. "You're an 19-year-old girl. You can't do that alone."

Mavis looks at her wrist watch, and it was 12:15nn. "I'll better check on Dennis."

When Mavis left the room leaving Dracula, Vlad and Aggie alone in the room, Aggie starts to share her observation about Mavis' attitude to Dracula and Vlad. "Oh Mavis. Still the same old girl we know." Aggie grunted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever are you talking about, Aggie?" Dracula asked as he holds a chalice of blood substitute.

"I don't really like your daughter's attitude, Drac." Aggie explained. "Before Denisovich became a vampire, Mavis was too overprotective over him. She never thinks about his happiness, she only thinks about his safety. Ever since she visits California and decides to leave the hotel, she's quite happy there. She really wants to live there, and she wants Dennis to live there. But she doesn't know about it. Perhaps Dennis will not be happy if he lives there. This is his home! This is Mavis' home! The hotel is their home! Where they were born! Where they grown-up! And she wants to leave?! It was completely wrong!" When he face turns red and hot with anger, Dracula sighed about Aggie's opinion. It reminds him how overprotective he is to Mavis. Suddenly, Aggie continues her conversation. "And if she wants Dennis to be happy and live his own life, she should respect that. If he want to hang out with fellow human friends, then let him, not forcing him. And if Mavis is happy in California that time, then she's happy, not Dennis. She's only thinks about herself, not for her child's happiness"

Dracula and Vlad were very impressed about Aggie's conversation. Even though she was just 19, they think she has parent instincts.

"Although she's quite right about knowing what's best for Dennis, she's way too far to be a mother. Like when she wants to leave the hotel, she leaves you lonely in the hotel, Drac, and yelling at you for not letting you trained Dennis to be a vampire so that he will stay. I really hate it when she yelled at you! You're her father and she knows that!" Aggie shouted as she punches her fist on the table

Dracula was shocked about this and thinks that she was right.

"And I also hate her when she yelled at you, Vlad." Aggie said as she glanced at Vlad. "Although you did do something wrong, she has no right to yelled at you, after you unintentionally drove Dennis away that time. You're her grandfather and she knows that! She shouldn't yelled older people like you. She should be very thankful because if you didn't come to the party and your former friends didn't make the attack, Dennis wouldn't be a vampire right now."

"Wow!" Dracula exclaimed. "For a 19-year-old girl, you're really smart at this. Especially, when you observe Mavis' behavior around elders. Where did you get those lessons?"

"Drac, I'm a Filipino. We Filipinos show respect to our elders, especially our parents and grandparents. We have no rights to yell or shout at them. It's very disrespectful."

"But what if they do something wrong like I do?" Vlad asked.

"Tell them nicely. Just be pheasant and correcting them nice and calmly." Aggie answered. "Unlike what Mavis does to both of you!"

"Why don't you to tell her how you reacted that way? Why did you tell that to us?" Vlad questioned her again.

"I don't really want to hurt her feelings. She's also my friend." Aggie explained. "Plus, I really need some relatives of hers that I want to share of. And it was the both of you."

"You're parents did trained you so well about these things, huh?" Dracula asked as he put the empty chalice away.

"Not all from my parents." Aggie corrected him. "Sometimes at school and from my friends and other relatives or… to myself."

"And that's why you develop friendship in your heart." Vlad commented.

"And when you told them about these lessons I learned, they were hurt and finally realize that…"

"…they were wrong." Aggie, Dracula and Vlad said at the same time in a sadder tone. The three were shocked at this.

Aggie smirks at Dracula and Vlad.

When the two fatherly vampires smirk at Aggie in return, they turn around seeing Linda with facial cream on her face and cucumbers on her eyes.

Dracula and Vlad are shrieked when they saw her.

"Oh, did I scare you gentlemen? I'm sorry." Linda chuckled. "I'm going to get some milk here, okay?" Linda opens a fridge to get some milk.

Dracula and Vlad walk besides Aggie and the three watch Linda walks away with the milk.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Jonathan." Vlad whispered to Dracula and Aggie.

"You and me both." Aggie also shares the same feeling. "Oh, I almost forgot something." Aggie pulls something out from her bag and gave them to the two vampires.

"What are these?" Dracula confused.

"These are black umbrellas." Aggie replied. "In case if you go out in daylight, you need these to protect your skins. I saw it from other vampire movies. And gave the other two Maivs and Dennis, just in case.

"Thanks, Ags." Dracula smiled. "You know, you weren't so bad after all. You only want to be friends with us."

"And you were right, son." Vlad smiled at Dracula, "Humans did change during this century. Like this example with this kid."

"You know, early centuries are very cruel," explained Aggie, "With all the wars, and the killings, and the misunderstandings. But I call this the 21st century, the Century of Friendship, Because, we all live harmony, and forgot our worst pasts of our lives."

"True!" The vampire father and son nodded.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Dracula yawned as he and Vlad walked out, leaving Aggie alone in the dining room to eat. "Good luck with the plans. Not that you'll need them. This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as the leader of your team."

Aggie pondered about her confession to the family and decided to tell them now. "Dracula? Vlad?"

The two vampires stop and look at her.

Aggie quickly thought that now is not the time. "Never mind. It's not important."

Dracula and Vlad smirk at Aggie once again before they leave the lobby.

When Aggie's alone, she whispers her confession frustratingly. "I just wanted to tell you that… I want to be part of your family."

"You what?!"

Jonathan heard the conversation and walks towards Aggie.

"Johnny!" Aggie exclaimed. "How much did you hear?"

"Just 'the part of the family' part." Johnny explained. "You really want to be a part of this family? Why?"

"Because…" Aggie sighed as she thinks she can't keep the secret anymore, and said to Johnny. " …your wife, son, father-in-law and grandfather-in-law were so cool since they fought off those giant bats at Dennis' birthday. Even their powers, strength, and fangs are so cool. I want to be part of you, guys, because… I'm such a big fan and I really want to know all about you. I was also impressed and touched about the history of their family. And I think you need a little help about your lives and friendships, and the true meaning of family, and I am willing to help because… I like you guys. You guys were funny and cool just like my friends. Well, I'm also cool myself when I fought off those bats just for you. I thought you needed help."

Jonathan realize about this that the person who plans his son's birthday party likes his in-laws, wife and son. "You know, since you make Dennis' birthday so great and we're both humans, I'm willing to help you."

"Really?" Aggie asked.

"Of course." Johnny replied, before he realized something. "Wait, back up a second. You can fight?"

"Yeah," Aggie chuckled. "I have superpowers, fighting skills, and transform into half creatures I want to transform into, but I'm still a human."

"Why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Johnny asked.

"I was too embarrassed." Aggie explained, "Maybe you think it's weird that you've been friends by a human, who is not typically normal, and from different dimension and nationality."

"No, no, no, Aggie," Johnny was surprised and reassured her, "We will never think of that, and perhaps if you're a fighter, you are also cool. Besides, I know Drac. I'm sure he will let you be in our family."

"Oh no, Johnny! Don't tell him. He might be desperate. Just tell him 'someone.'" Aggie stopped Johnny by the hand.

"All right Aggie. I'll ask each of them; Mavis, Dracula, Vlad and Dennis."

"Oh thank you, Johnny." Aggie jumps and hugs Johnny. "You're good too. But between you and me, it's our little secret."

"Deal." Jonathan agreed as he and Aggie brofist at each other.


	7. The mission

Johnny goes to Dennis' bedroom, looking for his wife. When he opens the door, he saw Mavis sleeping besides Dennis, while Dennis, still wide awake, playing with his dad's cellphone.

Johnny walks towards Mavis and shakes her to wake her up. "Mavis, wake up."

Mavis opens her eyes, seeing her husband holds her hand. "Johnny? Why did you wake me up so early?"

"There is something we have to talk to." Johnny replied.

"Okay."

Mavis and Johnny exits Dennis' bedroom and go to their room.

"What are we talking about, anyway?" Mavis asked.

Johnny is nervous to talk; even he promised Aggie he wouldn't tell anyone that she wants to be part of Drac's family. "Have you ever had a friend who wants to be part of your family?"

"Why do ask something like that?"

"Oh no reason. Because I really think you kinda need a cousin, or sister or other relative aside from your father and grandfather. Or an adoptive relative, who is also a human and not related to me either"

"No need, Johnny. I'm really happy with my family. I had you, my dad, my son, my grandpa and your family. If there's someone else wants to be part of my family… I think it's too much. You, guys, are enough." Mavis explained as she hugs Johnny. "Besides, I also had Uncles Frank, Wayne, Murray and Griffin, and Aunts Wanda and Eunice. That's good enough for me."

Johnny was very nervous about this. His wife was so happy about her family; even she doesn't want to add another relative, who has the same generation like she is and not related to her or not a monster. Johnny never loses hope. He still needs to ask his father-in-law about this too.

Johnny lets go of Mavis and decided to leave the room and look for Drac.

* * *

Once he reaches his destination, Johnny knocks on Dracula's bedroom door. "Drac? May I come in?"

"What? Who is it?" Drac asked inside his bedroom.

"It's your son-in-law. I need to talk to you."

Dracula opens the door and let Johnny enters his room.

"What do you want to talk about?' Dracula asked.

Johnny makes the same consequence that he had with his wife, but in different questions. "Have you ever heard of a human or monster that doesn't belong with us or not related to you, wants join in your family or… family tree?"

Dracula thinks about it. "No. Why did you ask something like that?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. Before I married to your daughter, you already treat as a family, even though I'm not a vampire."

"I treated you as my family because you and Mavis zinged. Like my wife said to her present for Mavis, 'zing only happened once, and it knew right then, the couple would be husband and wife.' Like you and Mavis did. And you have Denisovich. I also have Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray and Griffin as my family because they were my close and best friends for centuries."

"But, what about Aggie?"

"What about her?"

Johnny is too nervous to talk. He remembers his promise to Aggie about her plans. "Never mind." Johnny quickly left the room, leaving Dracula confused.

Johnny feels he's almost been caught, but his mission is not over yet. He still going to ask one last family member in his wife side; his grandfather-in-law. But it's not gonna be so easy.

* * *

Johnny searched around the hotel to look for his grandfather-in-law. Suddenly, a bat appeared in front of him. He recognizes the bat and starts to hide his face near the ground with his arms embrace his head, shivering in fear. "Vlad Dracula! Please don't kill me. I won't bother you anymore."

Vlad transforms to his regular form, confusing why his grandson-in-law always reacted like this, even though he had changed.

Johnny looks at Vlad with an awkward smile.

"Are you looking for me?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Johnny answered nervously.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Johnny still makes the same consequence, but different from his wife and father-in-law this time. "Um… if you ever met a fellow vampire, monster or human, who wants to be part of your family, what will you do?"

"Why do you ask like that?"

"Oh no reason. So what's the answer?"

"Well, Mavis is the only granddaughter I had, but she's already married to you, which you're a human, I completely accept it" Vlad explained as he drinks a chalice of blood substitute.

"It's kinda true. But what about if you adopt someone?" Johnny asked.

Vlad was surprised about this and spits his drink in a process. "What?! No! Only a Dracula can be in my family."

But I thought… how about your son's"

"My son has his closest friends to be his own family, but not to mine."

"But what about me?"

"You're married to my granddaughter and you have your son. So that means you are part of my family. You're my grandson-in-law; you're also related to my great-grandson. So I don't want another monster or human, who are not related to us, will be adopted to this family. It might break the family bloodline."

"But…" Johnny was about to say something else, but gets interrupted Vlad.

"Besides Jonathan, if someone wants to be adopted to my family, I commented that he or she is not even a Dracula. So I don't want to talk about it."

Johnny turns his face to frown and frustrated. "Okay."

"Good." Vlad said. "It's nice talking to you anyway."

Once Vlad left Johnny alone, Johnny already asked his wife and all of his in-laws and no one agrees to adopt another family member to their family. He felt sad about this. What will he tell Aggie?

* * *

When Jonathan and Aggie finally met once again, Johnny is so nervous talking to Aggie. He doesn't know what to say but to tell the truth. "I'm sorry, Aggie. They don't want a family member who's not related to them. It's a good thing I didn't tell them it was you."

"It's okay, Johnny." Aggie sighed. "You did your best. I guess I'm not worth to fit in anyway."

"No that's not true." Johnny comforted her. "You're always welcome to this family. Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, the wolf pups, Murray and Griffin are always welcome to Drac's family."

"It's just because they were Drac's close friends for hundreds of years. And I'm the new one. Drac knows me for a month. They know all about Drac and I don't know all about him, just to be part of his family."

"Why don't you just tell him you want to fit in?"

"Like I tell you, I can't tell him. If I'm his relative, I already know all about him, but i don't. I can't just talk to him that I want to know about his life."

Aggie, suddenly, has an idea. "Unless…"

Aggie gives Johnny a big smile showing what she is planning of. Johnny thinks her plan is a bad idea. Johnny looks away from Aggie and says, "Oh no."


	8. Interview with Dracula

It was 8:00pm

Aggie goes to Drac's bedroom with her clipboard and a pen. Aggie knocks on the door. "Drac, are you in there?"

"Who is it?" Dracula asked.

"It's your party planner. Can we talk for a moment?"

"Sure. The door is open."

Aggie opens the door and saw Dracula in pajamas, much to her disgust.

Dracula saw Aggie' disgust face and decided to use his power to transform his pajamas to his vampire outfit. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I really want to know the history of this hotel" Aggie explained. "Why did you build this? And I really want to know your history before you build this hotel."

"Well, it's very lucky someone ask me about this. Just get a chair and have a sit." Dracula said as he closes his coffin to sit on it and Aggie uses her force power to pull the chair to her and sits down.

"Do you see that that portrait?" he asked as he points a portrait behind Aggie.

Aggie saw the portrait that has Dracula and woman besides him. "Yes, what about that?"

"That woman besides me is my wife, Martha." Dracula explained. "She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever met. We met in Hawaii at night when we crash in our flight. It was love at first sight; we call it 'zing'. We married, settled down in a castle and we finally had Mavis. Our lives are running smoothly and happy. But, suddenly, a tragedy happened."

Aggie's eyes wide open and cleans her ears to listen to Drac's story.

Dracula was too sad to tell her, but he knows she is very curious for an organizer and a party planner. "4 months after Mavis' birth, humans found us and burn our home. I let Martha escape with Mavis and I try to distract the humans. But some of them already killed Martha. I manage to escape and took Mavis with me."

Much to Aggie's shock and disbelief, she felt so guilty that her own kind killed her secret first zing's wife.

Dracula continues his story. "I build this place for my love to protect her child. As a father, you do everything to keep your family safe, even when they break their trust."

"I completely understand you, Drac." Aggie sighed. "Like other parents do to their kids."

"And don't be mad at Mavis because of her overprotective motherly attitude. She got it from me."

WHAT?!" Aggie exclaimed as he doesn't want to believe that Mavis got her overprotective attitude from her father.

"When she turned 118, she wants to go out alone, and I tricked her by building a fake village and made the zombies as the angry humans so she can change her mind for not going out and stayed in the hotel forever. But the plan was ruined when Johnny came to the hotel and I accidentally revealed to Mavis my plan. When I found out Mavis and Jonathan zing, I put my trust on him to protect Mavis and let her go around the world with him."

"You know, Drac. It's very lucky you have a child and to be a parent." Aggie commented. "Just like in my country, we give trust to the children, even they're growing-up or not. But it doesn't mean you can't stop protecting them. You're Mavis' father. And I think she really needs you no matter what. Even though, she moves out or not, she still needs your guidance. Even when she says 'I'm growing up, I can do everything for myself', she will sooner or later realized she needs you. But for some point, give your child a little trust. If you want your daughter to be happy, just do everything to make her happy. You're the father anyway." Aggie punches Drac's shoulder. "But still, I'm quite mad at Mavis for yelling at you and at your father like that because you both do something wrong, even you don't know it was wrong. She still had no respect on that. I'm so sorry about my opinion for your daughter, Drac. I was been like this since my friends do something wrong before." Aggie almost shed a tear, remembering her friends' mistakes.

"You know, you're not really a parent yet, but you've got the instincts, especially when you express it to your friends as a leader." Dracula chuckled.

"Yeah, I learned those lessons from my friends and in my country. You really have a great story." Aggie commented as her hand was under her chin, and made puppy eyes. She loves Dracula's story, and then turns to sadness after she unintentionally asked about Martha. "Look, I'm so sorry I ask those questions. I didn't really mean to ask you how your wife died."

"No, no, no. It's okay you've asked." Dracula stopped Aggie by placing a hand on her shoulder,"I shared these stories with Johnny years ago. Don't be guilty. I know you're curious about this hotel and about me. It's very nice to share my pain with another human besides Johnny."

"Sorry. When I know about this place that has full of monsters and you are in-charge of this, the last thing I want to do is to kill you or kill all of you. But I can't. I'm too religious and friendly."

"You know, you're not only a great white lady like your costume back in Denisovich's birthday party, but you can be a cool white vampire."

"Really?" Aggie exclaimed as her eyes grow big and sparkles appeared showing her cute face. "Cause I really like acting your hypnotizing method."

"Oh boy." Dracula rolled his eyes. "Okay. Show me, little girl."

Aggie walks a few meters away from Dracula when she clears her throat to act like Drac's hypnotizing method. "'Beware! For you've been hypnotized by me. I command you to be a little mouse!'"

Dracula shape-shifts into a mouse. "Oh, I've been caught by a mouse trap!"

They laugh, as Dracula transform back to his regular form "Someone feed me with cheese, I'm so hungry."

They laugh once again when Dracula drags Aggie with him. "Cause that's what little mice are for."

"Yeah, don't say that. I have friends, who are mouse and guardianmouse too, you know." Aggie explained as they continue their jokes and exits the room.

"It's really nice talking to Drac. We should do it again sometimes. But with different topics." Aggie said.

"Deal!" Drac agreed as he thumbs up.

"Hey, you never tell what happened between you and your dad."

Dracula face turn to frown and disappointment. "I don't want to talk about it!" He said as he walks away from Aggie.

Aggie was very confused why Drac and Vlad's relationship suddenly ruined. She suddenly has another idea.


	9. Interview with Vlad

Aggie walks down to the hallway to find Vlad room.

Once Aggie reaches the door 209, she began to reach the door knob, but the shrunken head warned her, "DO NOT DISTURB!"

Aggie was so annoyed about this head, and mocking it, while making hand gestures, "'Do not disturb, do not disturb', why don't you just leave me alone! I won't do anything bad!"

When Aggie entered the dark room, Vlad secretly uses his telekinesis to close the door to make the little girl thinks she walks in a haunted room.

"Agatha, isn't it?" Vlad switched on the lights to show himself to Aggie is she's surprised about his prank, "I was just testing you if you're afraid."

"Oh, of course I'm afraid." Aggie chuckled nervously, "Well, a little bit, because I'm still a human with fears and I like horror stories."

"So, can I help you?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to you. I was talking to your son earlier about his past stories, and he doesn't talk anything about you."

"Yeah, because I made his childhood life miserable."

"So there's something I really wanna know, why Drac doesn't like you anymore?"

"Why did you really want to know about that?"

"I'm an 18-year-old female party-planning Filipino. I was very curious."

"It's not like he doesn't like me, it's just… I don't want to talk about it." Vlad looks away from Aggie.

Aggie felt guilty about him. "Well, I certainly don't want to pry…"

"Because I do something wrong to him." Vlad faces Aggie again and confesses his past mistakes.

"When he was five like Denisovich, Drac's a late-fanger. I thought, at first, he was more of a human if his fangs won't come out after his 5th birthday. So I use this technique called wussy exorcism to his beloved pet raccoon that his mother gave it to him as his birthday gift and… I killed it."

"YOU DID WHAT?! Aggie gasped loudly as she hears this that a parent destroys his child's thing of true happiness; his pet.

"I was only trying to get his fangs out to be a full-part vampire. I don't really mean to make him so miserable. I'm just only follow the tradition. I don't really care if my son moved away from me, or never communicated or never visited me, until… I really miss him. He kind of reminds me of his mother."

Aggie gasped in horror as she can't believe what she was hearing, but everything what Vlad said was true. She knows about this situation from her country. But she realizes that what Vlad do to his family is so wrong. "Vlad, do you realized what you have done?! You destroy your son's one chance of happiness when he was little, and you depend on traditions? Are you kidding me? That is not the role of the head of the family! That is what we have in my country before. But they finally realize it's very wrong, and get over with."

Vlad looks down, and choked down his sadness and tears as he admits he's mistakes. "I know I went too far. I only care about our tradition more than my own love for my family. It's just… something happened to my family a long time ago, but I don't want to talk about that."

"In that case, I don't really blame you, even though you went too far. You just can't get over about these traditions since it's now the 21st century. And you just accepted humans in your life now, including your grandson-in-law and me." Aggie continued explaining.

"You're right about what you've said, girl." Vlad sighed. Vlad sighed. "But I still didn't make it up to Drac after I reunited with him. I don't know what to do. Even I now accepted humans like him; he still didn't let me in again."

A light bulb appears on Aggie's head, but she turns it off and throws it away as it shatters. She has an idea. "Say, why don't you spend time with Dracula tonight? It's now your chance to spend time with your son."

"I don't know." Vlad sighed again. "What if he rejects me?"

"Don't be silly. You're his father and he's your son. You didn't get along with each other for hundreds of years now. Have a father and son time. Come on!" Aggie shouted with enthusiasm as she slowly punches Vlad's arm.

Vlad stands up and shakes Aggie's hands thankfully. "Thank you, Agatha. I'll give it a try."

Aggie smiled as she was about to walk to the door.

"Um… Ags?" Vlad called.

"Yes?"

Vlad was too shy to apologize to Aggie by calling her the name of his younger sister, by the spoke out anyway. "I have to say I'm sorry for calling you 'Amaia' when we first met."

"No, no, no, it's okay, but why do you call me 'Amaia'?" Aggie asked.

"Because… you reminded me of her." Vlad sighed in sadness.

"Who is she, anyway?"

"She's my… younger sister. She's exactly just like you."

"Oh." Aggie shook her head in guilt. "What happened to her anyway? Where is she?"

Vlad's tried to bring his memories back to him about his family, but he doesn't want to tell Aggie about cause of their death, aside from being killed by human "She died, along with my family. My mother, father, and my three other siblings."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I asked. I thought that…"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I want to share this with you so you won't be suspicious, and you're the first human to know."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I didn't share this to Drac or anyone, and you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Unless, you're going to say about it. No one knows what happened to your family before you have Drac."

Vlad thought that the girl was right. He can't keep it forever since the pain of the memories about his deceased family was still in him. His new generations want to know about the history of their family. "I'll try."

"You know, if I were Amaia, is it okay that I have to give you something?"

"What?"

"This." Aggie gave Vlad a big hug, which Vlad was shock at first that her hug was almost like Amaia, but this one is from a human.

"Okay, Aggie, you can let go of me now." Vlad tried to remove her, but Aggie still hugged him tightly. "Seriously, human, if you don't let go, I'll not bond with my son, like you told me so."

"Sorry. Well I should go. I should go to sleep." Before Aggie opened the door, she called Vlad one last time. "Oh, and Vlad? Make sure that you really spend a lot of time with your son, so he will let you in again."

"I know exactly what I should do." Vlad gave her a thumb up as Aggie smirked at him before she exits the room.

* * *

Once Aggie found her room; room 256, she lies down on her bed, hides her clipboard and pen under her pillow, and goes to sleep to refresh her body to make her secret plan a success tomorrow before the party.


	10. Father and son bond

It's 1:00am.

Vlad packs a few kinds of mouse traps in a box to have a quality time with Dracula as a surprise before the big party tomorrow night, but he gets disturbed by his son.

"Hey dad." Drac greeted.

"Hey, hey." Vlad uses his telekinetic power to hide the box behind him from his son's eyes. "Hey, hey you, son. So listen, what activity would you most like to do with your old man?"

"Well, it's not helping me pop out my fangs because it's over and you ate my raccoon. It's not helping me fly and transforming me into a bat because it's over and you threw me from the roof. It's not playing sports and games…, because you always win." Dracula answered.

"You know, for hundreds of years we've never seen each other, I've been thinking that you and I are going mouse catching tonight" Vlad puts his son besides him and hugs him.

"You and me in the moonlight in the woods with a box of different kinds of mouse traps?" Dracula guessed frustratingly, "Why don't you just send me back to Camp Winnepacaca and get it over with?"

"We're going, we're bonding, and you're going to love it. You'll see. It'll just be like other fathers and sons this present day." Vlad said excitingly.

Dracula realize about the anniversary party tomorrow night. "Wait, tonight? Right now? But what about the party?"

"Don't worry, Aggie and her friends will take care of it. Besides they will decorate the party when we're asleep from our trip." The elderly vampire explained.

Drac feels so frustrated now he gets to spend time with his father. "Could this get any worse?"

"Well, yeah. You're gonna need a lamp, a flashlight and a hearse. And you're gonna carry this box. Be careful, it has full of mouse traps in it. You might get hurt." Vlad warned to his son.

"Oh, come on!" Dracula shouted still frustratingly.

* * *

At 4:30am, Aggie woke up and feels a sudden disturbance in the force. She feels that her zings are back from their bonding trip. She jumps out of bed and quickly runs to the elevator to go down to the lobby.

The two fatherly vampires enter the hotel, feeling disappointed and frustrated from their trip.

"You ruined our bonding trip. I hope you're happy." Vlad complained to Dracula.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. Look at all these mice we caught." Dracula explained as he shows to his father a box of white mice they caught earlier.

"Son, we didn't catch them. We were arguing so much we accidentally step and hold the mouse traps incorrectly and we're the ones who've been caught. The mice also smell the cheese I put in the box before we left the hotel." Vlad explained.

"We still caught them." Drac exclaimed. "We have to put these mice and our things inside the storage closet."

"As long as you're in there, turn on the light. I'll help you with those"

"Why do we help each other inside a storage closet?"

"So we could bond."

As Dracula and Vlad enter inside the storage closet, Aggie secretly closes the door without letting her zings see her and locks the door. She took her phone from her bag and calls her friends "Okay guys, the owner of the hotel and his father are out. You guys come here and bring your stuff with you." Aggie didn't expect about this to happen, but her plan work perfectly.

After the father and son finish putting their stuff in a right portion of the storage closet, Vlad start to chuckle, "I remembered what your mother said when she was still alive" Then he imitates his wife's' voice, "'You'll never be a responsible vampire of the family'", Then back with his original voice victoriously, "Well, I have the responsibility to do this, boom!"

When Dracula and Vlad tries to open the door, they found out it was lock. "Oh great! We can't open the door because it's lock before we enter." Vlad complained

"And somebody made me leave my cell phone behind so we could bond." Dracula blamed his father sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to point fingers." Vlad stood up, "Now is the time to scream in kind of a crazy panic."

Dracula and Vlad glanced at each other as they think it's a good idea so they shout and knock at the door to call for help.

"Help! Mavey-Wavey! Guys! Get us out of here!" Dracula shouted while tapping the door.

"Help! Help! Get us out of here!" Vlad shouted as loud as he can.

They both scream. But no one hears them, because Aggie's friends were already arrived at the hotel. They play the music _"This is our big night"_ so loud to test their speakers if they work in the ballroom.

 _This is our big night!  
We're getting ready!  
And we're doing it all right!_

"We're stuck in a closet! We're stuck in a closet!" The two vampires shouted but still no one hears them due to the loud music.

 _This is our big night!  
We made it happen!  
Now let's party all night!_

Dracula and Vlad screamed in panic. They now realized they are stuck in the closet, and no one can hear them. Worst of all, they can't prepare for the anniversary party tonight.


	11. Party preparation

The I teams unpack the party stuff and food from their bags and plastics. Some are carrying large tables that aren't having legs yet, but some are carrying them. Aggie was so nervous. Her hands are sweating, her legs are wiggling, and her body is shaking in fear. What if the family she was expecting herself to fit in doesn't want her? What if they don't like the party she planned? What if something bad is happening?

Suddenly, Bugs Bunny puts his paw on Aggie' shoulder to calm her down, "Aggie, are you okay?"

Aggie was silent, and places her hand on her forehead, feeling stressed out.

Then, Coop's guardian, Cot showed up, and, said to Aggie, "Relax girl, everything's gonna be just fine."

Then, all of the members of the I teams and honorary I teams surrounded their Filipino leader with smiles.

We'll be at your side, every step on the way." Private spoke out as everyone agreed.

Aggie smiled as she rubbed her hands to make those sweats disappear, and said, "Thank everyone, but if things can't get work out the way I planned, I know you're always there to support me. Because you're all my family.

"Now that's the kind of can-do spirit I'm looking for in the newest Dracula in the family, and the leader of this team!" Cinnamon Stick cheered and winked, "Let's do it y'all!"

"YEAH!" Aggie and the I teams cheered together and for each other as they put their hands, wings, hooves, and paws together, reminding that they have to work together as a team.

Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dash, Thunder Dash and Soarin place the disco ball hanging on the ceiling.

Dona, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, and Perawankle hang the spotlight on the edge of the ceiling.

Sero, Seno, Paco, Pico and Olive place the two tables on both sides of the room separately for humans and monsters

Rarity places the white fabrics on the tables.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, Mic, Marlene, Maltor, Kitka, Kira, Rabbit, Rabba, Kessie, Kessia, Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Matilda, Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cot, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee, Den Den, Tinker Bell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Jake, Jape, Izzy, Iztchy, Cubby, Cubry, Skully, Skulio, Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Silvester, Silvstre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia, Petina, Fred, Yin, Yi, Yang, Yan, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Skidmark, Burn, White Shadow, , Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Cinnamon Stick, Twilight, Discord, Screwball, Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac(Chicken), Fowler, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff and Stan place the human food on the table that has "humans" label on it.

While Jack, Jet, Sally Saltor, Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Pigla, Tigger, Tigro, Owl, Owly, Eeyore, Eeyre , Red, Chuck, Bomb, Terence, Stella, Ruby, Hal, Kat, Kit Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Perry, Pelry, PJ, Jade, Philimena, Timpani, Chell, Aglet, Ferb II, Dofelia, Ozzy, Ozty, Roxy, Roksana, Donatello, Donto, Pilar,Pilair, Luke, Han, and Leia place the monster food on the table that has "monsters" label on it.

Meanwhile, Skepper, Skinda, Kelski, Kowalda, Reco, Rida, Prevate, Prida, Frantis, Francista, Doris, Hunter, Huntress Timmy, Tims, Tootie and Toots separated the food for both humans and monsters on each table; the stinky fishes and the punch are for monsters, and the regular seafood and juices are for humans.

Fletcher, Azul, Azal, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Avery were finished customizing the outfits, and Lily and Oliver pack them in their bags.

Skipper, Skenda, Kowalski, Kelda, Rico, Renda, Private, Prida, Prenda, Dr. Blowhole, Dr. Blest, Shauna, Smantha, Ms. Perky, who is still a lifeless doll but can speak, and Perkila plug the speaker to the music player and Tyler's turntable.

Chyna and Miley pull out their cds from their bags and place them on the turntable, and Tyler tests his DJ equipment if it plays better.

Roo, Raa, Lumpy, Lumpra, The Blues, Bubbles (Angry bird), Roy, Rebecca, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Silvster, Baby Silvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Prism, Gemstone, the Tri-Pies, Cinnamon Roll, and Chloe loaded their strings and confetti inside the Pinkie and Cheese's party cannons.

And Samuel, Samon, Joseline, Josalan, Sunday, Sundai, Jason and Josan decorate the whole ballroom with Halloween decorations like pumpkins, rubber bats, stuff spiders, etc.

The song _'Time to Come Together'_ plays from thin air while they keep working.

 **Aggie:** _It's time for us to come together_ _  
_ _It's the only way that things will get better_ _  
_ _It's time for us to take a stand_ _  
_ _So come on and lend a helping hand_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _Make it up_ _  
_ _Yeah, it's all right_ _  
_ _We'll get it ready by tonight_ _  
_ _Mix it up_ _  
_ _Yeah, help our friends_ _  
_ _We'll come together in the end_

 **(Original) I teams:** _It's time to show that we've got family spirit_ _  
_ _Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

 **Honorary I teams:** _It's time to show that we're strong_ _  
_ _So come on, everybody, sing along_

 **Aggie and the I teams:** _(Look...) Look how we've all come together_ _  
_ _(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better_ _  
_ _(Look...) Look how we've all come together_ _  
_ _(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better!_

 _(We... will...) Make it up, yeah, it's all right_ _  
_ _(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_ _  
_ _(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help our friends_ _  
_ _(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end_

 _(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right_ _  
_ _(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight_ _  
_ _(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help our friends_ _  
_ _(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

When Aggie checks the whole ballroom, she was so happy and excited that her ideas for the party came true but it is not worth it when her friends didn't help her. "Guys, this party was the best. I'm so proud of you and to us."

"We really did our best, girl." Chuck said in a charming voice.

"Um… Aggie." Timmy poked her. "We don't know where we put the juice and punch…"

"…so we put the punch on the monsters' table…" Tims added.

"…and we put the juice on the humans' table!" Tootie and Toots yelled cheerfully.

"It's okay guys." Aggie said. "They won't know the differences."

"Hey Aggie." Skinda called her. "You don't know where we put all of the seafood so…"

"…so we put the stinky fish on the monsters' table…" Reco added.

"…and we put the fresh seafood to the humans' table." Prida finished the sentence.

"Correct kids!" Aggie exclaimed. "But give the half of the shrimps and seaweeds to the monsters too. Maybe, they'll like it."

Kowalda and Rida place a half of the plate of shrimps and seaweeds to another plate for the monsters.

"And also give a half for the desserts too for the monsters." Aggie commented as Sparky and Sparkito do the task.

"So did you follow the ingredients and the procedure of the monster food I gave you?" Aggie asked Tigger and Tiggro beside her.

"Yes we did, buddy girl!" Tigger answered enthusiastically.

Aggie checks on the scream cheese that can scream (just like in the first movie), a few plates of worm cakes, a few bowls of monster ball soup, etc. And all of the monster food are perfect and taste perfect.

"Um Aggie…" Pooh whispered on Aggie's ear. "Pon and I added a little amount of honey on them to make them sweeter."

"It's okay Pooh." Aggie said pleasantly. "As long as you make it right."

"Hey big sis!" Josalan called. "What do you think?" she, her ward, her siblings and her siblings' wards showed their adoptive big sister their decoration.

"It's perfect guys. Just perfect!" Aggie exclaimed proudly.

"Ags, when will we blow up the party cannons?" Pinkie asked as she and Cheese Sandwich their party cannons with them.

"In the middle of the party, guys." Aggie said.

Just then, Mavis came in the room. She was surprised of what Aggie and her friends have made as she roams around the room. "Holy rabies! Aggie, this is the most beautiful party preparation I have ever seen. Human and monster food are separated, with disco balls, spotlights, music equipment and Halloween decorations? It's like my birthday all over again." She charged forward on Aggie in full speed and hugs her tightly. "Aggie, you're the best!"

"Oh, Mavis. Just doing my job." she said. Aggie pushes Mavis to let her go from her hug.

Mavis now realizes that her dad and grandfather were nowhere in sight. "Say, did you see dad and Grandpa Vlad?" she asked.

"Um… No, I didn't see them all morning." Aggie lied as she was very nervous to tell her the truth. Screwball knew Aggie was lying since she has the power of knowing someone who's lying.

"Okay. If you see them, tell them that they have to prepare for the party tonight." Mavis requested to Aggie.

"Don't worry, Mavis. I'll handle this." Aggie said as she let her chest out, and pointing herself by her thumb..

"You're a life-saver, Aggie! I'll better get some sleep. See ya." Mavis exits the room and shuts the door.

Aggie smiled calmly as Screwball glared at her adoptive aunt with her hooves cross. "Aunt Aggie, what did you do? I know you're lying."

Aggie quickly covers her adoptive niece's mouth. "Look Screwy, I lied for a very good reason. This is my chance to prove myself to the family that I could be a good adoptive family member to Dracula. And it's my chance."

"Okay, Aunt Aggie." Screwball sighed. "It better works."

Aggie is not really sure it will work, but she hopes it works. 'Cause it's her only chance to be part of the family of her zings.

* * *

 **Song: Time to Come Together (Parody of Time to Come Together by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

 **To make this understandable, The Original I teams have 22 groups/crossover titles: The Penguins of Madagascar, The Nightmare before Christmas, Winnie the Pooh, Fairly odd parents, Powerpuff girls, Angry birds, A.N.T. Farm, Tom and Jerry, Kid vs Kat, Oggy and the cockroaches, Phineas and Ferb, Tinkerbell, Jake and theNeverland pirates, Looney tunes, Baby Looney tunes, Hannah Montana, Fred the show, Combo Ninos, YinYangYo, Star wars, Turbo F.A.S.T., and My Little Pony**

 **The Honarary I teams have 4 groups/crossover titles: Chicken Run, Codename: Kids Next Door, Shaun the Sheep, and Dog with a blog.**

 **Pls review!**


	12. Someone's in-trouble

It's 6:00pm. The time when the party is almost started,

As Dracula woke up from his sleep in a storage closet with his father, the two startled at each other.

"Oh, we're still in here." Vlad sighed exhaustingly, "It wasn't a dream."

"Why haven't they come looking for us?" Dracula asked as he and Vlad try to stand up.

"Because as far as they know, we're at our trip until tomorrow." Vlad replied.

Suddenly, Dracula smelled something stinky, "What smells like dead mouse?"

"It might be the dead mouse, son." Vlad showed Dracula a dead white mouse that was dead from hunger. "Listen, I'm sorry I dragged you into this. Maybe I was trying too hard… again. The thing is, I just want to make it up to you after what I've done to you before,"

"Really?" Dracula was shocked about this. He never seen his father has to be like this.

"I really admit my mistakes." Vlad shook his head. "I only depend on traditions, and because of this, I lost your mother… and you."

"But you did make it up to me when we dance in Denisovich's birthday."

"Yeah, but that was not enough for me. I wanted more for you and me alone. It's frustrating for me because you never tell me what's going on, you never let me in. I mean, we've got such a strained relationship."

"Yeah. Stopping your former friend from killing Johnny, accepted humans in your life, and accepted Dennis' as a half-human, that's good enough for me. I started to love you again."

"If I heard that from the start, we wouldn't have had to go on this stupid bonding trip. I love you too… again."

"You know, I'm kinda glad we got to have this moment before we get stink with these dead mice."

"Hey! We are not going to get stink in here. We are strong, we're resourceful, and we never give up. We're Draculas .Let's see if we can find something to—"

Vlad thought he saw a garlic clove. "GARLIC!" he warned Dracula about it. The two vampires screamed in fear as they try to break out. As they push the door harder, the door unlock, making Vlad and Dracula fell out from the storage closet to the ground.

"We're free! We're gonna live!" Dracula shouted happily. "You okay, dad?"

"Yeah, I think so." Vlad answered as he tries to get up. "Someday, son, when you tell this story, and by someday, I mean in five minutes when you talk to Mavis or anyone else, it was garlic, not a flower bud."

Suddenly, when Dracula rolled his eyes, he spots a pen cover on the floor. He recognizes it before. "Dad, Who gave you the idea about hanging out together alone?"

"Your party planner." Vlad answered. "Why do you ask?"

Dracula shows a pen cover to his father. "I think she's here."

Vlad and Dracula think Aggie is responsible and planned for all of this. They suddenly lost their trust on Aggie in anger. "Agatha!"

* * *

At the ballroom, the party just started. Tyler, Stan, and Rico play the turntable while Phineas, Phineaks and the cockroaches were in-charge for the volumes of the speakers.

The disco ball turns around and the spotlight move randomly. Some humans and monsters liked the food that Aggie's teammates made. All of the monsters and humans, including Aggie, and the I teams are dancing to the beat.

Dennis and Winnie danced together with her few brothers. Winnie was so annoyed by this she beat her brothers off of their spot and finally danced with Dennis. When he saw his friend beat her brothers, Dennis just shrugged and danced with her.

Dennis' cousins were dancing in square dance.

Kelsey held Brett tightly, dancing with him, while Kent and Janet danced together in a brother-sister dance.

Mike and Linda were dancing by partner.

Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie danced together,

The same song _'This is our big night'_ was played.

 _This is our big night_ _  
_ _We're getting ready_ _  
_ _And we're doing it all right_ _  
_ _This is our big night_ _  
_ _We made it happen_ _  
_ _Now let's party all night_

 _We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around_ _  
_ _To tonight so let's try to make it last forever_ _  
_ _The hotel lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night_ _  
_ _Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!_

 _Two-hundred and fifty-six friends on the way up now_ _  
_ _Two-hundred and fifty-six friends here to show you how_

 _This is our big night_ _  
_ _We're getting ready_ _  
_ _And we're doing it all right_ _  
_ _This is our big night_ _  
_ _We made it happen_ _  
_ _Now let's party all night_

 _This is our big night_ _  
_ _This is our big night_ _  
_ _This is our big night_ _  
_ _This is our big night_

"Hey, where's dad and Grandpa Vlad?!" Mavis asked Aggie loudly while dancing besides her. "Did you see them lately?"

Aggie was too nervous to talk since she didn't see her zings all day. "Well…uh. They might be in…uh."

Suddenly, a red and a blue sparks surrounded the discs on Tyler's turntable to make them to stop playing, making the room so quiet, and the spotlights were turned off. They all turned to the origin of who stopped the music.

* * *

 **Song: This is our big night (Reprise) (Parody of This is our big night (Reprise) by the mane 6 [Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, and Kazumi Evans] from My Little Pony: Equestria girls)**

 **Pls review below!**


	13. The true meaning of family

"Dad? Grandpa Vlad? Where have you guys been?" Mavis asked. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Well it's a long story that involves a father-son bonding, trapped in a closet, and a pen cover we found on the floor." Vlad explained as he glared at Aggie.

Aggie was very afraid to confess, but she'll have to tell them anyway."Look guys. I can explain."

"What you have to explain about?" Mavis interjected.

"It is the only chance I have to tell you that I want to be part of your family so you let me." Aggie admitted.

"By locking my dad and my grandpa in a closet?! How could you do such a thing?" Mavis exclaimed furiously.

"We were desperate!" Johnny confessed as he stepped forward to defend Aggie.

Dracula was shocked to learn his son-in-law was involved. "You were in on it too?!"

"It would be nice if we just let Aggie be part it." Johnny said defensively as he bent down and held Aggie's shoulders.

"Why would we?" Vlad asked furiously. "She's not even a Dracula!"

Just then, the Phantom of the opera started to sing while he plays a piano.

The family starts a fight

For letting a girl in their tribe…

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Aggie shouted at the same time.

"Johnny, Aggie is not part of our family!" Mavis yelled at her husband.

This made Aggie and her friends and adoptive families shocked, which it really hurts Aggie.

"She's just an employee!" Mavis argued.

"Cause you don't give her any chance!" Johnny fired back.

"Mavis, I think Aggie just wants to fit in!" Linda cut in.

"Can you stop it? She'll never fit in! After what she'd done to me and my dad!" Dracula argued.

An upset Aggie squeezed her way past the crowd to get away as quickly as possible. She didn't want to hear those hurtful things anymore. She also realizes that she made a mistake that she forced the family to letting her be one of them. It's an act of disrespecting the family.

"Why don't you let her in? Like what you've did to your close friends? You adopt them as your family." Aglet, one of Perry and Pelry's children, interjected.

"Because she doesn't belong here, she is not one of my closest friends and she's not related to us. And you should know that!" Dracula yelled at Aggie's teammates.

Aggie's eyes are full of tears; some are already drop off while some are new tears form in her eyes. She starts to run away from the ballroom to the outside of the hotel. No one noticed except Dennis and Winnie. Unbeknownst to them, Bela, Vlad's former servant, spied on them all night. He returns for revenge over Vlad for shrinking him before.

"Nanay Aggie, where are you going?!" Dennis shouted as he and Winnie followed Aggie outside.

"Away from here!" Aggie answered loudly as she still ran through the woods and starts to cry.

"But Nanay Aggie, you don't know about this place. It's not safe out here all by yourself." Winnie warned. "I know a place that we could hide. Follow me!" Winnie leaded her friends to her fort.

* * *

The fighting was still in chaos.

"Why would you let Aggie be one of you? Just give her chance. She can be a good family member." Butters, Buttercup's guardian, interjected.

"I just told you, she's just an employee!" Mavis yelled.

Fluttershy gasped. "How dare you calling my sister-in-law 'just an employee'!"

"Sister-in-law? She and your husband are not the same species." Vlad scoffed as he points out Discord.

"Species doesn't matter!" Stan shouted. "The only matter is how to respect others for who they are."

"Why do you guys ever let Aggie be part of your family even though she doesn't belong to your worlds or your own species and not related to all of you?!" Dracula interjected.

"Aggie risks everything just for us and we're the one who let her be one of us. She just wants to be close to us!" Prenda explained.

"You shouldn't put rules in your family!" Saltor yelled.

"You don't know anything about family, do you?" Mavis glared at the I teams.

"Family is not only base on the same blood, related people and bloodlines, it's also being close friends." Perry explained. "If a person who is very close to you and did everything just for you, even though he, she or they are not related to you, they consider you as a family and you consider them too! Even if they don't belong in your own world."

"Like Aggie for example," Josalan stated, "She has 26 adoptive families; she became a sister, cousin, aunt, and a god relative. Don't you know that?"

"Even if she is different than each of us, we don't care!" Tom yelled.

"Aggie is the leader of the team!" Phineas yelled. "She gives us tests to correcting our mistakes to each other!"

"Yeah, she was a very good leader! And in return, she is welcomed in each of our families!" Phineaks, Phineas' guardian, added.

"Aggie does everything to prove that she could be a good friend and a family to you, like to us!" Baby Tweety cried.

"Yeah, just like what your friends did to you for hundreds of years!" Pico, Paco's guardian, shouted at Dracula. "Always been loyal, helpful and supportive to you. Just like what Aggie do to you."

"She locked us in a storage closet!" Vlad snapped loudly.

"She did that because she wants you and your son to have a good relationship!" Jape, Jake's guardian, fired back as he crossed his arms. "She told us everything about you, and she confesses to us that she will do her best to make you both love again as father and son."

"But why did she do that? It's none of her business." Dracula interjected.

"Oh come on, Drac," Griffin interrupted as he, Frank, Murray, Wayne, Eunice, and Wanda walk forward defensively for Aggie. "She was only trying to help."

Then, Frank took a little step forward, and said, "I really like Aggie too. Monster or no, or doesn't belong here, she makes everybody smile."

Red is nervous for telling them this, but he does this for his love. "I think… she zinged."

This cause everyone except the I teams, react to shocking gasps.

"She zinged?!" Wayne and Wanda gasped.

"To whom?" Eunice asked.

The I teams can't answered. It might blow Aggie's secret.

"To me!" Vlad and Dracula admitted at the same time as they were shocked about this, and they asked each other. "To you too?"

Everyone gasped so loudly as they cannot believe what they hear.

Emma softly bit her nails with her own teeth nervously. She had zinged with Dracula herself and they already kissed, without telling anybody.

"Wait. Dad, Grandpa, you know Aggie zinged on you?!" Mavis exclaimed. "Since when?!"

"When I first saw her and introduced myself." Dracula said.

"When I entered Denisovich's party." Vlad answered.

"But you said 'a zing only happens once in your life.'" Johnny said confusingly. "How come Aggie zinged twice?

"We're not so sure about her since she already got a boyfriend" Bugs answered, referring to Red as the red bird rolled his eyes.

"But I think this is one of the reasons why Aggie wants to be part of your family!" Olive pointed out.

Vlad, Dracula, and Mavis were surprised about this.

"Because she likes both of you! She idolizes you! She copies your moves when you danced together on at kids' birthday party and you didn't even notice it!" Red glared at Vlad and Dracula, then change calmly. "I don't feel jealous of you. Aggie trained me so well. She only likes you as friends. She still chose me."

"You should be thankful for Aggie that she planned for the two of you to have a bonding time together." Blossom scolded.

"She also treats Dennis as her own son when she bonds with him." Smantha said as she points Mavis about her son and sister.

"And look at this party!" Jenny shouted as he and his fellow teammates showed everyone the ballroom. "Aggie planned this party just for you, all of you and the hotel. She did her best so she will not let you down."

"She did all of these things so she would fit in." Babs explained.

"She's not only come back here to work again, she came back because she wants to be with you!" Petunia explained loudly."She thinks you're the coolest family she ever met."

"Even though, we don't want her to, but we just let her go." Fred interjected. "But this happens!"

"You ruined her dream to be part of you!" Ginger shouted.

"She adores you very much. Like I do to other rainbow monkeys!" Numbuh 3 said as she hugs a rainbow monkey toy.

"And you don't appreciate her!" Prevate cried.

"Why else she wants to know all about you?" Whiplash snapped.

Since Shaun, Bitzer and the flock cannot talk, but they express their anger towards the vampires.

"You adults have no mercy…" Numbuh 4 almost shouted when Numbuh 2 covers his mouth.

"Numbuh 4, don't blow this for Numbuh 1.5." Numbuh 2 whispered. Numbuh 4 suddenly crosses his arm and keeps his mouth shut.

"Aggie is the sweetest, kindest, friendliest best friend and family member we ever had in our whole lives." Skipper snapped at Vlad, Dracula and Mavis. "And if don't gave her chance to be part of your family and the love she deserves because she's not related to you, or she doesn't belong here in this world then you don't know anything about family!"

Then, Rebecca sobbed as she looked at the three vampires, with tears in her eyes, "How could you? After what Aunt Aggie done to you so good?"

Dracula's anger fades away, and tried to explain "Okay, I know what my dad, my daughter, and I just said about Aggie, but believe me, what we just said, isn't what it means about her." Suddenly, the I teams angrily threw pieces of cake on Dracula as his face was covered with icing.

Vlad sees this, and starts to laugh, but Dracula used his telekinesis to bring another cake closer to him, and throws it on his father's face to make him stop laughing. "You hurt her, too!" He yelled at Vlad, reminding him that he's also angry at Aggie.

"And you, Mavis…!" Johnny yelled at his wife with his arm on his hips, and glared at her, "You didn't let Aggie be a close and best friend to you, like a sister. I thought you like her, and you wanted to hug her."

"I thought, at first, she was just a normal human," Mavis stated her confession, "But I found out, she was so special, like having lots of friends and adoptive families, and making everybody smile."

"I wish you realized it sooner, you shouldn't call her 'just an employee'!" Johnny shouted back at Mavis, as her, Vlad, and Dracula's hearts filled with guilt for the little Filipino girl, who was been friendly to them.

Ferb II scanned the room, finally noticing Aggie was not around in the room. "Hey, that reminds us, where is Aggie? Aggie?" They called out.

The three couples broke their anger and guilt, and looked around for the Filipino girl.

"Aggie?!" Lumpy and Lumpra, Lumpy's guardian, cried.

"Agatha?!" Yi cried also

Bela growled, realizing this was his chance to take revenge on humans and Vlad. He flies off locating where Aggie, Dennis, and Winnie are hiding.

* * *

 **Pls review**


	14. Epic battle

In Winnie's fort, Aggie shook her head in sadness. Dennis and Winnie gave something to her.

"Here, Nanay Aggie!" Winnie exclaimed as she and Dennis put their treats on the table for Aggie. "This will cheer you up!"

"Dead pigeon and a blood substitute?" Aggie questioned in disgust.

"Enjoy, cebause I'm going to convince Papa Drac, Mommy and Great-Grandpa Vlad that they have to adopt you and you could be one of us now." Dennis suggested as he eats his avocado.

Aggie, suddenly, confesses her mistakes to the kids. "Actually Dennis, I just realize now. I didn't do my best to fit in; I just forced your mom, your grandpa and your great-grandpa to let me in to your family. I'm sorry. I just want to because you guys were so cool like my friends and I want you to be mine too. But I realized I also disrespect your family when I put them on pressure to let me in, I guess, I'm not worth it. I guess this is not the way I've been expected. I'm sorry I'm not related to you guys." Aggie shook her head.

Dennis and Winnie pounce on Aggie against the wall.

"We don't care you're not related to us!" Winnie said. "You're the friendliest friend we know.

"And you're always be our Nanay Aggie, no matter what!" Dennis hugged Aggie tightly.

"Oh, you guys are so sweet." Aggie shed a tear that she was touched on what Dennis and Winnie said to her.

Suddenly, something's crash on Winnie's fort. The pieces of the ceilings were falling apart. A big, heavy debris falls and is about to hit Aggie and the kids

Aggie pushes the children away from her side to protect them, causing Aggie trapped on a debris. Aggie knows it's very dangerous for the kids to help her. "Dennis! Winnie! Go without me! Save yourselves!"

Dennis cannot believe of what he hears. He doesn't want to leave his Nanay Aggie alone "But Nanay Aggie…"

"Go!" Aggie yelled.

"But…" Winnie hesitated.

"GO!" Aggie shouted as she uses her force push to push Dennis and Winnie out of the fort, causing them to fall. Before they hit the ground, Dennis transforms into a bat and caught hold Winnie's dress and carries her. The kids glanced at each other and nodded that they have to call for help. So they have to return to the hotel to ask for help.

Aggie was so happy that her new kiddy playmates were safe, but still afraid that danger is coming for her.

* * *

Everyone in the ballroom had formed a search party for the party-planner as they searched high and low for Aggie, but nobody could find her.

"Aggie!" Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den shouted at the same time.

"Agatha!" Chet called out as he flies around with his shellicopter.

"Ags, are you there?" Coop cried as he and Cot looked under the monsters' table.

While Kat and Kit looked under the humans' table, they saw nothing as they shrugged and replied, "Meow! (No!)"

"Twinny!" Discord cried in distress while flying around the room.

"Big sis, where are you?!" Samuel, Samon, Josaline, Josalan, Sunday and Sundai sounded on the verge whilst they worried.

"She's not in her room," Mavis told Dracula.

"She's not by the pool." Dr. Blowhole told his teammates coming back from the pool.

"She's not in the lobby," Jolie told them as he, King Julien, Maurice, Mac, Mort and Mic already check the lobby.

"She's not in this bowl of punch," Frank said sheepishly after drinking an entire bowl of punch.

The I teams, and the platypus family were sick with worry about their best friend and favorite adoptive relative.

"Oh, where could she be?" Rabbit said worriedly as he and Rabba rubbed their hands together in panic.

Bunty, one of Ginger's chicken friends, jumps and raises her wing. "I think I saw her run away with two vampire kids, a werewolf pup, and a warlock kid."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Rocky asked.

"Well, we're in this conversation with her so-called 'new future adoptive family'" Bunty scoffed sarcastically referring to Vlad, Dracula and Mavis.

When the three vampires came over to them, still looking glum for what they said about Aggie, the I teams glared at them. They blamed them for Aggie's disappearance.

"We should have known before that this place wasn't fit for Aggie! "Azal, Azul's guardian, told her friends.

"Especially to the ones who didn't appreciated her!" Lily said sarcastically.

"We don't know why we ever let Aggie work here again!" Skully and Skulio yelled directly at the three vampires. Then they turn their back on them stubbornly.

Suddenly, Dennis and Winnie arrived just in time. Dennis transforms back into his regular form and flies forward to Dracula while Winnie leaped forward to her mother's arms.

"Dennis, where's your Nanay Aggie?" Mavis asked as she hugs her son and sister.

Instead of Dennis, Winnie answers Mavis' question. "We've been attack by a big bat that we fought before. Nanay Aggie saved us but we left her behind.

"Wait? A big bat? We fought before?" Vlad starts to familiarize the big bat that Winnie just said. Then he finally figured Winnie's riddle as he gasped. "Bela!"

* * *

Into the woods, Bela grabs Aggie by her shirt collar while Aggie tries to fight Bela off but she still swings on her dress. "Let me go! Let me go!" Aggie shouted at Bela.

"I'm not letting you go!" Bela yelled at Aggie's face. "Cause you're gonna be my bait tonight!"

"Bait? What do you mean I'm the bait?" Aggie asked fearfully.

"Let me tell you about my evil plan, shall we?" Bela said as he still holds Aggie. "You know, Vlad is always on my side because we both know monsters and human don't belong together, until, because of his lousy family and you, humans ruined everything!"

"No, that's not true! Everything's change now. Humans like monsters now. And they like us too!"

"This cannot happen! We don't belong with you as always! I was supposed to steal that red-headed human's soul that day until that Vlad stops me and shrunk me down!"

"Because you harm his family!"

"SHUT UP! Vlad's no longer mean to me anymore. We were supposed to be friends, but, now, he takes his family and the humans' side."

"What will you do to him?"

"Glad you ask. I'm going to have my revenge on Vlad after he shrunk me by using this."Bela showed Aggie a wooden stake he holds, one of vampire's worst weaknesses. Aggie figures out that he's going to kill Vlad, much to her horror.

"You can't do that. Vlad was your friend!" Aggie exclaimed

"Not anymore. He's in my enemies' side now."

"There was no side he's taken. He's only doing the right thing!"

"For saving a human?! That's why you're my bait. I think he and his family were looking for you right now."

"They're not looking for me. They don't like me anymore." She shook her head sadly.

"Oh really? Then why they thrown a huge search party just for you?"

Aggie was shocked that they were really looking for her when she ran away. If she didn't ran away, none of this would have happened. She really blames herself, and thinks it was all her fault.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, who carries Johnny by his shirt collar, and Dennis transformed into bats and are about to leave, but they got interrupted by the I teams, who were still angry at them.

"Why should we trust you, Vlad?" Ruby, Red's ex-fiancée, glared at Vlad. "This Bela is your former servant and friend. Probably you will help him for what he will do to Aggie!"

Vlad scoffed, and shouted. "You want us to bring Aggie back to you alive, right?! So you have to trust us!"

The I teams glanced at each other to think it over.

"Fine." Oliver sighed stubbornly.

"But we'll follow you to make sure!" Daffy suggested while he blows his tongue out from his beak.

Vlad rolled his eyes as he leads his family to rescue Aggie, while the I teams and everyone left the hotel to find her.

* * *

Bela was very impatient while holding Aggie. He waits for too long to wait for Vlad to come. "What's taking him so long?!". Bela then sees Aggie whimpers in fear. "Well if he doesn't come here sooner, there's nothing I can do to you… but to—" Bela raises the stake attempts to kill Aggie.

"BELA!" Vlad yelled as he and his family just in time before Bela killed Aggie. Dracula, Vlad, Msvis, and Dennis transform back into their regular form while Mavis put Johnny down.

"Let her go." Vlad commanded Bela.

"Why should I?" Bela scoffed. "This human girl is the reason why you were in this situation!" He pulls Aggie's hair, which made Aggie cries in pain.

Dracula was starting to get angry when he sees Bela hurting Aggie too much. "I swear if you hurt Aggie…"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bela interrupted. "But if you want to see this girl alive, you have to stop taking the humans' side, and we'll do whatever we do back in our times."

Vlad figures out what Bela means of what he said; stealing the humans' souls, and destroying stuff. Vlad can't betray his family. He'd finally changed, and can't change his mind, but he's still going to save that human girl who looks a lot like his sister.

So he figured a plan said in a fake surrender at Bela, "Alright Bela, fine, I'll leave my family's side, but you have to let Aggie go."

Bela lowered Aggie down, almost to the ground.

Realizing it was his chance, Vlad transforms into a bat and charges forward towards Bela, punching him on the stomach.

Vlad swoops up to punch Bela's chin and punch hard on his face. Bela groaned in pain.

Now it's Vlad's chance rescue Aggie from Bela's claw, but Bela already healed so quickly from the punches. He quickly grabs Vlad tightly and throws him to the ground unconsciously as he transform back to his regular form.

Dracula, Mavis, Dennis, and Johnny gasped as they ran over to Vlad and comforted him to see if he's okay.

Aggie was shocked to see her second zing/friend got hurt. She sheds two tears on her eyes, and starts to enrage as her eyes turn red as the family saw a sudden change from the white girl.

Suddenly a magical thing happened. Her upper canine teeth turn into fangs, and a white high collar and a white cape appeared on Aggie's back. This result makes her a vampire.

Aggie grabs Bela around his neck with her new found vampire strength and slaps him. "DON"T EVER HURT MY FRIEND AGAIN!" Aggie warned as she throws Bela and crash into another tree.

Bela calls out his minions for help and to make an attack.

As the entire search party entered the dark woods, everyone heard roars that are extremely loud coming from nowhere.

"What was that?" Frank asked frightened.

The I teams run through the woods to see if Aggie was still there. "Don't worry little Aggie, we're coming!" Hal shouted.

"Whoa, are you okay Vlad?" Aggie asked as she helps Vlad to get up.

"I think so." Vlad groaned as he rubs his head.

"Great-Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis warned as he pulls his great-grandfathers cape. "Look out!" he points Bela, who throws a huge rock on them.

Aggie jumps and smashes the rock to pieces as she turns into a white bat with a black hair and still has human eyes. She charges forward in full speed, which punching Bela on the face.

As soon as the I teams arrived, they halted. For they could not believe their eyes. Aggie transforms into a white vampire bat and she was fighting Bela to protect the Dracula family. They were shocked at first, but then smiled with pride and unbridled

"Yaaay, goooooo Aggie!" The I teams cheered with much pride, enthusiasm, and ecstasy.

Aggie swoops randomly to punch Bela and hammered his head to the ground. She also lifts a big tree using it as a golf club, and shouted teasingly, "Fore!" She swings the tree to hit Bela, hurling the bat not so far away from the family.

After that, Aggie flew back to the family, transforming back to her regular, and bowed to the Dracula family. The family smiled impressively for Aggie, who was now a vampire just like them. But they're very curious of how she becomes a vampire without biting her. At that time, the search party has found her.

The I teams run over to Aggie feeling so proud of her. The monsters and humans arrived just in time too.

"Aggie! There she is!" Wayne yelled.

"Aggie, my cous, that was amazing!" Bomb squealed as he and his teammates group hugged Aggie tighter.

"How did you do that?"Cubby asked proudly.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow dash shouted.

"You're so cool!" Francista cheered.

"We've been looking all over for you, little girl." Frank told her.

Everyone was amazed when they all found out Aggie was a vampire. They all crowded around the little Filipino girl, congratulating her. Even Aggie felt proud of herself that she's a vampire, but she secretly confused how she became a vampire without being cursed or get bitten.

Suddenly, Aggie feels a sudden presence in the force, her new-found super vision allowed her to be able to see Bela's army of bat cronies approaching, even with her glasses on.

"More intruders! Bats!" Aggie cried out while she fixes her glasses properly, transforming into a white mist and flew off to face them.

A horde of bat cronies arrived, ready to attack. But Aggie, transforming back into her regular form, was already in the fight as she began punching one of the bat cronies in the face, then grabs another one and throws it to the another bat.

As Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, and Dennis put their fists up, all smiling deviously. Dracula said, "Ooh, this is gonna be sooo good."

Rushing in to assist Aggie, Dracula, and Vlad fought bravely together against the bat cronies using their increased strength and speed. As a group of bat cronies approached them, the father and son raise their hands to freeze the bat cronies, then walked calmly away, and snapped their fingers to break the spell and cause all the cronies to pile one another.

A bat crony snuck up behind Aggie about to grab her but Mavis and Dennis jumped him, pushing him away from Aggie. Using their increased strength, they punch and fight off the bat cronies. With the use of their shape-shifting powers, Mavis transformed into a mouse and Dennis transformed into a spider to scare the bat cronies. Then Mavis and Dennis used their telekinesis to crush them with a bunch of rocks and trees. Aggie smirked in awe to watch her zings, Mavis, and Dennis take on the bat cronies. She also secretly chuckles, as she remembers they've done this before.

Then Aggie flew up over her teammates and leads them to a fight. "I teams! CHARGE!"

All of Aggie's teammates joined the battle scene. Each of them used their every moves, strength, powers and weapons while some of them work together to fight off bat cronies.

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, Dr. Blowhole, Marlene, Maltor, Doris, Dona, Shauna, who hold Ms. Perky doll, Perkila, Hunter, Huntress, Skinda, Kowalda, Rida, Prida, Francista, the Skellington family, Timmy, Tims, Tootie, Toots, Perry, Pelry, Aglet, Ferb II, Flerk II, and Dofelia fight the bats in hand-to-hand combat

Skenda, Skepper (water), Kelda, Kelski (fire), Renda, Reco (earth), Prenda, Prevate (air), Frantist, and Frantis (lighting) use their powers of choice to fight off the bat cronies.

Rico, Rida, Phineas, Phineaks, Ferb, Flerk, Jake, Jape, Luke, Han, Leia, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 used weapons to blast and fight the cronies.

Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito used their wands to zap the bats with their electrical magic.

Tom, Ton, Jerry, Jenny, Coop, Cop, Oggy, Oggly, Joey, Joen, Marky, Markyless, Dee Dee and Den Den used frying pans and mouse traps to snapped and hammered down the bats.

Blossom, Blos, Bubbles, Bubs, Buttercup, Butters, Kat and Kit used their superpowers to attack the bat cronies.

King Julien, Jolie, Maurice, Mac, Mort, and Mic unintentionally fight the bat cronies with their dance moves.

Chuck, Bomb, The Blues, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Bubbles (bird), Stella, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca throw themselves by using the slingshot to attack the bat cronies as they use their powers (like in the game). Bomb also explodes in front of a pile of bat cronies.

Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle, Perawankle, Izzy and Izztchy used their pixie dust to make bat cronies useless to fight.

Serio, Seno (Tiger), Paco, Pico (Toro), Azul, Azal (Eagle), Pilar and Pilair (Iguana) transform into their animals of choice to fight.

Yin and Yi fight using their woo-foo magic while Yang and Yan fight using their woo-foo might.

Kitka, Kira, Owl, Owly, Kessie, Kessia, Skully, Skulio, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Thunder, Lightning and Prism, who rides on her mother's back, swooped down randomly to fight.

Screwball and Discord use their power of chaos by poofing out cotton candy clouds that rains chocolate milk and apple pies over the bat cronies. They also turn the rabbits' feet into hooves to make the rabbits ran over the bat cronies.

Applejack, Cinnamon Stick, and Cinnamon roll kick out the bats while Spike blows fire on the bats that were screaming in pain because of the fire.

Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwhich and the Tri-pies blow their party cannons over the bats.

Bugs, Brags, Daffy, Daffu, Lola, Lela, Tina, Tira, Sylvester, Sylvestre, Tweety, Twaty, Taz, Tenz, Petunia and Petina used their looney attitudes to fight, making the bat cronies annoyed and crazy.

Twilight uses her magic to blast a bat crony.

Fred screamed in fear so loud of the bat cronies. A bat crony covers its ears, but its eardrums were already broken. The bat whimpers in pain as Fred escapes quickly.

Turbo just go fast, making the bat cronies have a hard time catching him, and Turbo just hit himself onto some bat cronies whoever wants to get him on his way. Whiplash and Skidmark uses their shell to blow the bat cronies out of their sight. Smoove Move uses his shell with speakers to play music too loud, which making a bat crony covers his ears, but with this distraction, White Shadow charges and pinned the bat crony's head to the ground with big wheels of his shell. Burn uses her shell to blast the cronies with fire. And Chet flies away with his shellicopter to avoid being caught by the bat cronies, which they ended up bumping at each other.

A bat crony terrorized Pooh, Pon, Piglet, Tigger, Tiggro, Rabbit, Rabba, Eeyore, Eeyre, Lumpy, Lumpra, Roo, Raa, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Cubby, Cubbry, Baby Bugs, Baby Brags, Baby Daffy, Baby Daffu, Baby Lola, Baby Lela, Baby Melissa, Baby Marissa, Baby Sylvester, Baby Sylvestre, Baby Tweety, Baby Twaty, Baby Taz, Baby Tenz, Baby Petunia, Baby Petina, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Ben, Fluttershy, Rarity, Fancy Pants, and Gemstone, as they embraced each other in fear, only to be eaten by the old gremlin lady. "I didn't do that." She smiled.

Meanwhile, Frank, Wayne, and Murray joined the battle scene.

Frank used his incredible strength and large fists to smash one of the bat cronies in the skull.

Murray summoned a swarm of beetles to keep the bat cronies at bay.

Wayne gave a loud whistle to call upon his many, many, many wolf children, and together, they attack and bit the screaming bat cronies.

Two bat cronies terrorized Dennis' cousins, but Dennis arrived just in time to save his cousins. With their super speed in bat form, he circled two bat cronies into a giant ball. Just like playing soccer, Dennis kick the bat cronies to his cousins.

When Connor kick the bat balls too hard, the bats as balls fly all the way to hit other bat cronies that almost harm Mike, Linda, Brett, Kent, Janet, Eunice, and Wanda (werewolf).

Ginger, Rocky, Babs, Bunty, Mac (chicken), Fowler, Shaun, Bitzer, Timmy(Lamb), Timmy's mom, Shirley, Nutz, Hazel, Lawson, Jeff, Tyler, Avery, Chloe, and Stan tried to run for their lives as the approaching bat cronies swooped down and grabbed them with their strong claws, and intended to fly away with them. "Aggie! HELP!" the chicken, Tyler, Avery, and Chloe cried. Aggie looked up and saw that her honorary members of her team were in trouble. She raises both of her arms as she froze the bat crony in midair, but drops the chickens, the sheeps, two dogs, and three humans in the process. They started to fall and scream.

Luckily, Aggie caught them and put them back on the ground safely as she saluted them before flying off to continue the fight. The chickens, sheeps, dogs, and the James-Jennings siblings thanked her a lot.

"You rock, Aggie." Rocky exclaimed.

"Still the same ol' Agatha we know since she was eight." Ginger smiled.

The sheeps and Bitzer make their sounds to cheer for Aggie.

"You're the best, Ags!" Tyler cheered.

When Red watched the battle scene, he saw Aggie struggles to escape the bat cronies that surround her. Red starts to get angry as lightning struck behind him. Red grabs a giant slingshot, he extended the elastic band and released himself . "STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" Red screamed as he bumps on all of the bat cronies that surrounded Aggie. He punches and kicks them one by one until the bats were fully defeated.

"Are you okay, Aggie?" Red asked his newly-vampire girlfriend affectionately.

"Yes." Aggie replied. "Red, thank you."

"Aw, it was nothing."

"It was the bravest thing you've ever done for me." Aggie kisses Red on his beak passionately before transforms into a bat to continue the fight, leaving Red briefly frozen in surprised. Red squealed as his pupils change into little red hearts.

Still trying to make help his family, Johnny rode his bike to get there faster as he shouted, "Don't worry, little Ags, I'm coming!"

Johnny suddenly rode through a spiraling branch and went careening up into the air, giving a startled cry before landed atop another bat crony and knocking him out cold as he broke his bike into pieces of junk.

"Man, is this a déjà vu or what?!" Johnny said with an easy going smile.

Now that they were all together, Dracula, Mavis, Vlad, Dennis, and Aggie (in their bat forms) prepared once again to fight the bat cronies. They punch, kick, head-butt and bite the cronies randomly

At last, the cronies gave up and flew away.

The fight was over. Everyone cheered for their victory as Aggie flew high above them with pride.

Johnny leaps forward in front of everyone, making karate moves. "That's right, fly away and never come back!"

Everyone was silent at this.

"Hey guys, I'm a vampire just like you. Am I part of this family now?" Aggie asked, transforming back to her regular form.

"Now? Agatha, you were always be part of this family. Human. Vampire. Related or not, you're always welcomed here no matter what." Dracula hugged her tightly.

Dennis climbed Aggie's cape until he reaches the top of her head, and asked hopefully "But, since Nanay Aggie is a vampire, can she stay here?"

"Of course." The I teams answered.

Everyone cheered.

The I teams agreed to let Aggie continue to work and stay in the hotel.

Shaun secretly called Aggie, and whispered on her ear. Since Aggie can translated animals sounds, she can understand what Shaun said that Dracula and Vlad know that she zing on them.

"They know." Aggie growled silently.

"Hey, Aggie…" Dracula called as he and Vlad approached behind her, and snickered silently. "Did my dad and I mentioned that you zing…?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Aggie shouted as her voice blew the two fatherly vampires' capes backward. If those two had told Aggie before, she won't be in this situation, and she won't be afraid of telling them her secret.

"I read something in a book that actually made life funnier. I wasn't gonna waste that!" Dracula chuckled. "But I want you to tell us."

"So do I." Vlad confessed. "I don't want everybody to know that this 19-year-old girl has a little feelings for a 1,243-year-old vampire like me. I also don't want this to feel embarrassed until this one revealed it to herself."

Aggie sighed. "I was so embarrassed. I just didn't want things between us to be weird. I only like you guys as friends."

"We know. You're still young for these things." Dracula ruffled her hair. "Besides, you already had a boyfriend, who also has kids."

"Shut up." Aggie whined.

This really reminded Dracula, he kneeled down, grasped Aggie's right arm, and left shoulder, and looked at Aggie's eyes, like he was apologizing to a 6-year-old child, and confessed to her his mistake, "Aggie, I am so sorry for not letting you fit in to my family. I thought, at first, you're not worth to fit in until you've done so much for us, like planning parties, making hotel guests smile, joined our trip to help me make Dennis fangs to come out, and you make me and my dad be together again. I never knew you did that for us, and I never noticed it. I guess you are worth to fit in. Can you ever forgive me?"

Aggie smiled as her eyes were full of small tears, and hugged him to show he was forgiven.

Vlad steps forward and confronts Aggie. Dracula lets go of her, and step aside to let his father talk to Aggie.

To make his apology seriously, Vlad looks at Aggie, and confessed, "Agatha, I'm really sorry for what I said about you not being a Dracula. It seems that I'm still clinging on bloodlines and traditions again. But for what you did, you really care for me, like when you make me and my son reunite better, and you helped me when I got hurt. Just like my sister cared for me"

"Well, not because you're my zing, but because you're my friend." Aggie said.

"I never thought you would be so friendly." Vlad smiled as he rubbed Aggie's hair, "Thank you."

Aggie beamed, and hugged Vlad in return.

Vlad was shocked by the hug at first, he was never been hugged by a teenage human before, and never been hugged by a younger one since his old family, but he just smiled and hugged Aggie tightly,

When they broke their hug, Vlad opened Aggie's mouth with his finger, and surprised for seeing her large fangs, and chuckled, "And you got fangs? It's cool for a human that turn into a vampire with an unknown reason."

Then Mavis walks forward, and confronts Aggie with sadness and guiltiness, "Aggie, why did you run away from the hotel like that?"

"You said that I'm just an employee." Aggie said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Mavis sighed with guilt, "I just blurted that out in a moment of anger, and I've never felt more horrible about anything in my whole immortal life."

"Really?" Johnny interjected the moment, "Not even about the time you tore my backpack or messing up my hair?"

Mavis got annoyed by her husband, and said to Aggie, "Excuse me for a second." She turns to Johnny, and yelled while spanking his right arm a couple of times, "Not important right now!"

Johnny grasped his arm, and said to Mavis, "Or the time you viciously arm spank me in front of everybody?"

Then, Mavis faces Aggie, and said, "Ags, as bad as it was that I said you're just an employee, it doesn't mean you should just run away!"

"But I thought we weren't friends anymore. We never fought like that." Aggie whimpered sadly.

"Of course we're still friends, little Ags. We just had our first big fight. I know you disliked me because of my overprotective attitude. If we're really friends, you have to stay, and work things out."

"I didn't know that. You're the first vampire girlfriend I ever had."

Everyone smiled in touch as they gave 'Awws' at this moment.

"Holy rabies, Aggie!" Mavis exclaimed surprisingly, "I'll always be your friend, no matter what. We can always work things out"

"I'll always be your friend too." Aggie smiled as she and Mavis hugged with each other.

"But am I still welcomed in the family, right?" Aggie asked.

Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, Vlad, Dennis, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Murray, and Griffin answered in union, "Yes!"

"But you have to know you're still going to work with me as an organizer and a party planner." announced Dracula.

"That's cool!" The I teams agreed.

"Vampires rule!" Red cheered as he embraces Aggie around his wings. "You were amazing!"

Everyone giggled at this romantic moment. Red and Aggie were blushed as they were supposed to kiss, but they got interrupted by the crowd, who cheered happily for Aggie.

Suddenly, Aggie secretly felt a sudden disturbance in the force again. She uses her super vision to see where the sudden disturbance coming from. She saw Bela watched them with disgust and vengeance while still holding a sharp wooden stake so tightly.

Aggie gasped as she knew that Bela was going to kill Vlad for good. Bela flies off from his hiding place to target a perfect shot.

"VLAD!" Aggie shouted, running towards Vlad.

Bela flew straight toward his former friend.

"LOOK OUT!" Aggie warned as she stands in front of the elderly vampire, and stretching her arms wide to take the shot.

Out of the line, the stake in Bela's claw grazed her chest, killing her in the process. Aggie screamed in pain as she tries to hold the pain, but it was too strong for her to resist. Her vision became darken, her mind gets dizzy, and her hands were covered with blood when she tries to remove the stake from her chest, but it was just too painful. For too much dizziness and pain, Aggie gave up resisting as her eyes closed, and her body collapsed.

Mavis quickly caught Aggie in her arms before she collapsed to the ground.

"AGGIE!" Everyone screamed in horror as they approached her to help comforted the unconscious Aggie.

Much to his shock and anger, Vlad shrank Bela down to miniature size again.

Bela tries to run away, but this time, a big webbed-foot blocked his path.

Skinda angrily grabbed Bela, and said, "This time, you'll never escape!"

Bubs took out an empty pickle jar, Skinda puts tiny Bela in the jar and closes it with the lid, Renda regurgitates a blue propane torch, and burned the bottom of the lid to lock it tight, and Skidmark makes holes on top of the lid with nail and mallet to let oxygen in for Bela.

After locking tiny Bela in a jar, the I teams realize that Aggie is still in a terrible condition. They quickly rush towards the unconscious Aggie to comfort her.

Mavis gently puts Aggie to the ground. Her chest was now covered in blood and the stake that stabs her was also covered in blood. The blood leaks and flows until it hit the ground. Everyone called her name and shake her body many times to wake her up, but to no avail.

They quickly took her to the nearest hospital to save her.

* * *

 **The most epic chapter of all.**


	15. Welcome to the Family!

Upon arriving at the hospital, everyone took Aggie straight to the Emergency room.

Everyone waited sadly for the news about Aggie.

They cannot believe what just happened back there. Aggie sacrificed herself to save Vlad's life. The way he looked at Aggie in unconscious, it reminded him about the death of Amaia and the rest of his deceased family. Even Dracula and his family themselves cannot believe it either.

Dennis crawled into his Papa Drac's lap. "Papa Drac, is Nanay Aggie gonna be okay?" he asked hopefully and sadly as he hugs Dracula.

Even Vlad hopes so too. He also blames himself for this. Aggie risks her life to save his life, even when he says those hurtful things about her. He'd never expect Aggie will do such thing for him. He thought his time here was over, but someone took it for him. No human or monster do such a thing for him before, until an 18-year-old Filipino girl comes to his life to protect and save him.

For a long silence of sadness, Johnny was worried about his grandfather-in-law for being quiet since Aggie saved his life 45 minutes ago, "Um… Grandpa Vlad, are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"No, I'm not okay," Vlad replied in sorrow as tears forming in his eyes, thinking about what Aggie had done to him so nice but dangerous to herself, "She saved my life. Aggie was so innocent and young. She didn't deserve to be killed. I wish I'd take that shot."

"Grandpa!" Mavis gasped and shouted.

"At least she won't be on this situation!" Vlad yelled as he tried to fight back the tears, but he just let it all out. He felt this pain before when he lost his family when he was young, and when he lost his wife and his son moved away from him.

The I teams look at each other, feeling the guilt from the family. They don't want the family to think about Aggie being weak, naïve, and hopeless to survive.

"Look… uh, Count Vladimir," One of the Blues (Jim) spoke out, "Aunt Aggie saved a lot of lives in every mission and every crime-fighting times that we had, but this is the first time she got… stabbed."

Vlad sighed in comprehension, "If something happens to Aggie, terribly bad, I'll never forgive myself." Then he looks at his son. "Just like the same feeling when I lost your mother and you."

"So do I, Dad!" Dracula confessed to Vlad, "I should have given her chance to join in this family!"

"Dad, I blame myself too!" Mavis interjected, "If I didn't call her an employee, none of this would ever happen!"

"It's okay, guys." Hunter tried to reassure. "We've just all hope that Aggie will be saved."

Suddenly, a monster doctor and a nurse, who holds a tray full of tools and a stake that was covered in blood, come out from the Emergency room. The I teams and the Dracula family were surprised as they ran towards the doctor.

"How was she, doc?" Baby Silvestre asked worriedly.

"Well, this girl is very lucky." The doctor answered. "You see, when we pulled out the stake off from her chest, we found out that the stake has missed her heart by just few inches. She survived."

Everyone sighed in relief, learning that Aggie was safe. "She just needs a little rest. She lost a lot of blood, and is very weak, but she'll be fine. You can see her now." The doctor explained before he walks away.

Everyone quickly enter room, but the I teams allows the family of vampires to enter the room first. Without hesitating, Dracula, Vlad, Mavis, Johnny, and Dennis entered the room.

Once they've come closer, Aggie opens her eyes from passing out.

"Aggie, are you okay?" Dracula asked as he touched Aggie's forehead,

"I'm fine Dracula. Thank you." Aggie replied as she slowly removes Dracula's hands from her forehead.

While Dracula sits on Aggie's right side of her bed and Mavis and Johnny sits on Aggie's left side of her bed, Dennis climbs on Aggie's bed and hugged her head. "Nanay Aggie, you're okay!" Aggie hugs Dennis in return.

"Aggie, there's something I have to say…" Dracula interrupted softly, then changes he's voice to a loud tone. "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done! What were you thinking?!" he shouted so loud like he wants to scold her hardly.

"Hey, you should be very thankful that I saved you father's life!" Aggie yelled sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was the stupidest.., yet bravest, but you shouldn't have done that." Vlad said worriedly.

"You have so much time to live for. That's why I did it." Aggie explained. "At least, I'm still alive."

The I teams ran towards Aggie and group hugged her so happily that they don't want to let go. They were all so happy to see Aggie alive. Especially Red, who nuzzles and kisses her face affectionately.

"We're so glad you're still alive Aggie." Chuck cried.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you." Dee Dee sobbed.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?" Skipper cried as he cupped Aggie's face closer to him while he keeps saying, "Do you hear me?"

"Don't worry guys. I'll never leave you as long as you're always there by my side." Aggie embraced her friends happily.

"Yeah, Ags, just to remind you that you're staying here for a little while to rest." Johnny said to Aggie, "The doctor said that you lose amount of blood, but you'll be fine."

Vlad cuts in, and smiled at Aggie, "And I like to thank you very much for saving my life, White Lady," he winked, "I owe you one. It really means a lot to me too."

Aggie just smiled and blushed, but Vlad hugged her tightly with pleasure and thankfulness.

"You know, you are welcome here in this family after all, I'm suggesting that she could be more than that!" He continued.

"What?!" Dracula, Mavis, Aggie, Dennis, and Johnny were confused in union.

"You know, she could be… a relative?"

"Dad," Dracula stood up, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"I want Aggie more than a sister!" she shouted, "Well, she gave me good values and lessons, and I always wanted a cousin."

"That would be… great." Aggie commented excitingly.

"So that means, you're my cousin-in law." Johnny said.

"But I still called you 'Nanay', right?" Dennis asked sadly.

Aggie grabbed Dennis and hugged him, "Of course, Little Denisovich, there are no polite nicknames for first cousins once removed, but you can still call me 'Nanay'"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dracula was unsure of adopting Aggie in the Dracula family.

"We should give this girl a chance; she'd done a lot for us. Besides, I want her to feel what is like to be a Dracula. You know how much she's a lot like your aunt Amaia" Vlad said to Dracula, then he asked Aggie, "How would you like to be my granddaughter?"

Aggie's eyes wide opened in shock. She doesn't know what to say.

But Dracula is the only one who disagrees with this idea "I know she's a lot like Aunt Amaia, but no. I am not going to make Agatha my niece."

"Oh come on, Dad, you don't even have a niece." Mavis said.

"Not a chance! Aggie cannot be my niece. She can be a close friend of the family, like Frank, Murray, Wayne, Griffin, Eunice, Wanda, the wolfpups, and everyone else."

"Have you ever adopted anyone to be your niece besides Winnie? Have you ever adopted a fellow vampire to be your close relative?" Aggie asked Dracula.

"Well… no, but…"

"It's not fair to not adopting someone into your family if you never try. And I'm gonna keep bugging you until you agree to treat me as your niece."

"Bug me all you want, girl. You can't make me making you my niece."

"Fine, then I'm gonna recite the manuscript from my teen vampire novel from start to finish," Aggie starts to recite, "'At first like Jenny felt sad and…'"

Dracula doesn't want to listen to this, and shouted in defeat, "Fine! You could be my niece!"

Mavis, Johnny, Dennis, and the I teams cover their mouths to hold their laughter, and Vlad rolled his eyes, thinking Dracula and Aggie are like siblings. Then he thought by the moment, and said to Aggie "You know, I should also give you a reward in return for saving my life."

"Oh no, Vlad. Being in your family is good enough for me." Aggie rejected.

"But this is my reward." Vlad explained. "My reward is different from being in the family, so just listen!"

"Alright." Aggie moaned. "What was it?"

"How would you like to become my new servant and sidekick?" Vlad asked pleasantly.

"It's okay Vlad, but I don't—Wait, what?!" Aggie replied shock.

"Dad, really?" Dracula was confused.

"Hey, she saved my life and her powers are lower level than mine but higher than yours. I really need to train her. And I think I need someone to watch over me." Vlad made his points and winked on Aggie and faces her. "Aggie, I want you to take Bela's place as my own personal servant and sidekick!" he announced.

"You mean, I will accompany you, follow you wherever you go, command me and watching over you?" Aggie asked surprisingly

"Well?" Vlad asked.

Aggie looks at her friends if it's okay for them. The I teams and the Platypus family nodded. "Go ahead, Aggie." Perawankle, Periwinkle's guardian, called.

Aggie jumps out of bed and pause on mid-air, "YYEEEEESSS!" Aggie shouted with much happiness as she throws confetti everywhere that, not only being adopted in the family, but she can be with Vlad by his side when she watches over him. While shouting in mid-air, Aggie felt a pain on her chest. "OUCH!" She lets out her wings and straightens to use them like a parachute, and slowly falls down straight to bed.

"Whoa, the doctor said you'll take a little rest to soothe the pain." Mavis warned. "Don't worry. Maybe a few minutes, you'll feel better."

"You know, Aunt Aggie's a Dracula now. We were thinking that if we're always there with her, then we're…" Gemstone said as she and all of her teammates glanced at Dracula, showing a sign if they can stay here anytime, or build an HQ in the hotel.

Aggie stared at Dracula to beg him to let her friends stay. "I think there's room for two hundred and fifty five friends under the hotel" Dracula stated. "There was a labyrinth underground. It used to be a secret passage way for humans if ever managed to invade the hotel, but since I don't need it anymore, you guys can stay there with your… secret lair."

Aggie and the I teams screamed in happiness that they have to stay in the hotel together.

"But since I'm a Dracula now, I can change my name." Aggie suggested. "Besides Aggie or Agatha is not my vampire name. Dennis' vampire name was Denisovich."

"Good point." Dracula exclaimed. "So what should we rename you?"

"Hmm… I like my name starts with A and G, because they're my favorite letters, plus it has to be related to my name." Aggie thinks it over. Suddenly she has a suggestion. "Hey, how about Agafya?"

"Hey, that's great!" Emma exclaimed. "Agafya Dracula."

Everyone agreed with that name.

"Where did you come up with that, Aggie? I mean, Agafya?" Baby Bugs asked and winked while he's eating a carrot.

"Oh, it just came to me." Aggie replied.

Then, Johnny glanced down at his adoptive cousin-in-law with a smile. "Hey, are we supposed to celebrating my cousin-in-law's party?"

* * *

The entire group returned to the ballroom to celebrate Hotel Transylvania's 121st anniversary. Dracula wore headphones while he played at the DJ, hearing the crowd cheer wildly as 'That's What I Like' by Flo Rida ft. Fitz played on speakers.

Frank and Eunice were on the dance floor until Frank ate up some food that the I teams made presented to him by a zombie waiter. Eunice glared at him and Frank gave her a sheepish grin.

Murray excitedly danced with his girlfriend, the Mummette, until he threw his back out. Blobby scooted over and danced with her in Murray's place.

Mavis and Johnny created their own dance moves while Dennis, Winnie, Troy, Connor, and Parker danced together playfully.

Aggie checks her clipboard one last time, but she was disturbed by the force when she saw Vlad and Dracula watching at her with a smirk on their faces. Aggie smirks at them in return as the trio jumps in and starts to dance, making Johnny's siblings whoop and holler for them.

The I team couples danced in romantic waltz, while the singles created their own dance moves and the kids dance playfully.

Linda was throwing her arms side to side wildly as Mike looked on. Luckily, Dennis froze her so to let Mike happily dance on his own.

Griffin and his invisible girlfriend also danced in romantic waltz.

Red danced alone, but he accidentally bumped into Aggie behind him while she was dancing with Dracula and Vlad. Red and Aggie were blushed at this awkward moment. Realizing that the two don't have a romantic mood for dancing, Dracula and Vlad walk away to leave the two lovers alone to dance. Red and Aggie face their fear for being awkward and the two start to dance romantically.

Wanda danced slowly as her wolf children wildly jumped around or moved their bodies to beat, while Wayne just stood there, looking tired and downbeat.

A square-shaped chocolate cake with words "Welcome and thank you, Agatha Galido/Agafya Dracula" on it was carried in by two gargoyle chefs. Aggie noticed this so she excitedly charges herself near the cake.

"Welcome to the family!" Mavis shouted

Before Aggie dig in to eat the cake, the old gremlin lady grabbed the entire cake and devoured it in one bite. Everyone frowned at her, but the gremlin lady grinned. "I didn't do that."

Aggie squeaked in sadness for not eating her favorite-flavored cake.

* * *

 _ **Don't think about it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just move your body**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Listen to the music**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just move those left feet**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Go ahead, get crazy**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anyone can do it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Show the room what you can do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prove to them you got the moves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't know about you,**_

 _ **But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we can do this together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **When you finally let go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you slay that solo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause you listen to the music**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause you're confident, babe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And you make your hips sway**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We knew that you could do it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sing, oh, ey, oh**_

 _ **Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feel the rhythm getting louder**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Show the room what you can do**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prove to them you got the moves**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I don't know about you,**_

 _ **But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And we can do this together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**_

 _ **Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Don't you know**_ _ **  
**_ _ **We can do this together**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**_

 _ **(you got the moves, babe)**_

 _ **I feel better when I'm dancing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Feel better when I'm,**_

 _ **yeah, yeah**_

* * *

 **Characters:**

Agatha Mondejar Galido/Agafya Dracula

Dracula

Vladimir Dracula

Mavis Dracula-Loughran

Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran

Dennis "Denisovich" Dracula Loughran

 **Imaginary teams:**

 _Skipper_

 _Skenda_

 _Kowalski_

 _Kelda_

 _Rico_

 _Private_

 _Prenda_

 _Dr. Blowhole_

 _Dr. Blest_

 _King Julien XIII_

 _Jolie_

 _Maurice_

 _Mac_

 _Mort_

 _Mic_

 _Marlene_

 _Maltor_

 _Kitka_

 _Kira_

 _Doris_

 _Dona_

 _Ms. Perky_

 _Perkila_

 _Shauna_

 _Smantha_

 _Hunter_

 _Huntress_

 _Skepper_

 _Skinda_

 _Kelski_

 _Kowalda_

 _Reco_

 _Rida_

 _Prevate_

 _Prida_

 _Frantis_

 _Francista_

 _Jack Skellington_

 _Jet Skellington_

 _Sally F. Skellington_

 _Saltor F. Skellington_

 _Samuel Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Joseline Skellington_

 _Josalan Skellington_

 _Sunday Skellington_

 _Samon Skellington_

 _Jason Skellington_

 _Josan Skellington_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

 _Pon_

 _Piglet_

 _Pigla_

 _Tigger_

 _Tiggro_

 _Rabbit_

 _Rabba_

 _Eeyore_

 _Eeyre_

 _Owl_

 _Owly_

 _Roo_

 _Raa_

 _Kessie_

 _Kessia_

 _Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV/Lumpy_

 _Lumpra_

 _Cosmo Julius Cosma_

 _Cos Jului Cosmi_

 _Wanda Venus Fairywinkle-Cosma_

 _Wanda Vena Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Poof Fairywinkle Cosma_

 _Pof Fainiwinkle-Cosmi_

 _Timothy "Timmy" Tiberus Turner_

 _Timosy "Tims" Tibenous Turna_

 _Tootie_

 _Toots_

 _Sparky_

 _Sparkito_

 _Blossom Utonium_

 _Blos Utioniam_

 _Bubbles Utonium_

 _Bubs Utioniam_

 _Buttercup Utonium_

 _Butters Utioniam_

 _Red_

 _Chuck_

 _Bomb_

 _Matilda_

 _The Blues (Jake, Jim & Jay)_

 _Terence_

 _Bubbles(bird)_

 _Hal_

 _Stella_

 _Ruby_

 _Roy_

 _Rebecca_

 _Chyna Ann Parks_

 _Olive Daphne Doyle_

 _Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby_

 _Tom Cat_

 _Ton GuardianCat_

 _Jerry Mouse_

 _Jenny GuardianMouse_

 _Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger_

 _Cotter "Cot" Butten_

 _Kat_

 _Kit_

 _Oggy_

 _Oggly_

 _Joey_

 _Joen_

 _Marky_

 _Markyless_

 _Dee Dee_

 _Den Den_

 _Phineas Flynn_

 _Phineaks Flynnto_

 _Ferb Fletcher_

 _Flerk Fletcha_

 _Perry the Platypus_

 _Pelry the GuardianPlatypus_

 _Aglet_

 _Ferb II_

 _Flerk II_

 _Dofelia_

 _Tinkerbell_

 _Tankerblush_

 _Periwinkle_

 _Perawankle_

 _Jake_

 _Jape_

 _Izzy_

 _Iztchy_

 _Cubby_

 _Cubry_

 _Skully_

 _Skulio_

 _Bugs Bunny_

 _Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Lola Bunny_

 _Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Daffy Duck_

 _Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Tina Russo_

 _Tira Russa_

 _Tweety Bird_

 _Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Sylvesterr_

 _Sylvestre_

 _Tasmanian Devil/ Taz_

 _Tenz_

 _Petunia Pig_

 _Petina GuardianPig_

 _Baby Bugs Bunny_

 _Baby Brags GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Lola Bunny_

 _Baby Lela GuardianBunny_

 _Baby Daffy Duck_

 _Baby Daffu GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Melissa Duck_

 _Baby Marissa GuardianDuck_

 _Baby Tweety Bird_

 _Baby Twaty GuardianBird_

 _Baby Sylvester_

 _Baby Sylvestre_

 _Baby Taz_

 _Baby Tenz_

 _Baby Petunia Pig_

 _Baby Petina GuardianPig_

 _Miley Ray Stewart_

 _Lillian "Lilly" Truscott_

 _Oliver Oscar Oken_

 _Bagel Frederick "Fred" Figglehorn_

 _Serio_

 _Seno_

 _Azul_

 _Azal_

 _Paco_

 _Pico_

 _Pilar_

 _Pilair_

 _Yin_

 _Yi_

 _Yang_

 _Yan_

 _Luke Skywalker_

 _Han Solo_

 _Leia Organa_

 _Ben Solo_

 _Theo/Turbo_

 _Chet_

 _Whiplash_

 _Skidmark_

 _Smoove Move_

 _Burn_

 _White Shadow_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Applejack_

 _Fluttershy_

 _Rarity_

 _Pinkie Pie_

 _Rainbow Dash_

 _Spike_

 _Discord_

 _Fancy Pants_

 _Soarin_

 _Screwball_

 _Lightning Dash_

 _Thunder Dash_

 _Prism_

 _Cinnamon Stick_

 _Cinnamon Roll_

 _Gemstone_

 _Tri-Pies(Raspberry, Blueberry & Cherry Pie)_

 **Honorary I teams:**

 _Ginger_

 _Rocky_

 _Babs_

 _Bunty_

 _Mac(chicken)_

 _Fowler_

 _Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1_

 _Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr./Numbuh 2_

 _Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3_

 _Wallabee Beetles/Numbuh 4_

 _Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5_

 _Shaun the Sheep_

 _Bitzer_

 _Timmy(Lamb)_

 _Timmy's mom(sheep)_

 _Shirley_

 _Nutz_

 _Hazel_

 _Lawson_

 _Jeff_

 _Tyler James_

 _Avery Jennings_

 _Chloe James_

 _Stan_

Frankenstein/Frank

Eunice

Wayne

Wanda

The Wolfpups

Winnie

Murray

Griffin

Mike Loughran

Linda Loughran

Kent Loughran

Brett Loughran

Janet Loughran

Troy

Connor

Parker

 _Bela_

 _Bat Cronies_

The deceased Dracula family (mentioned)

* * *

 **The last chapter!**

 **Songs: That's what I like by Flo Rida**

 **Better when I'm dancing by Meghan Trainor**

 **Finally! Just finally! I've finish my story. Well, this is the last chapter, and I hope you like it. I hope that you learn something in this story. There many lessons here and I can't really explain.**

 **I would like to thank so much to Gotham317 for everything. I removed her OCs under the orders of this author's mother.**

 **The deceased Dracula family was soon to appear and and to discovered the history.**

 **So, have a nice day :-)**


	16. AN

Let me remind you that I have a new story.

It's called **'Hotel Transylvania: We are family'**

It is a sequel from my first story 'Hotel Transylvania 2 1/2: The fangs of friendship'

Actually, this new story is like each chapters are episodes after my first story.

This new story is season 1. As long as I finish this, I can make season 2 or another sequel.

I hope you enjoy my new story.


End file.
